Rise of Power
by Sorceress Eternity 2
Summary: There's a new power rising, and Piper's children must rise up to save not only themselves, but their whole family.
1. Epilogue

AN: This is my first Charmed story on this site. It is the starting point for the rest of them in the series (I have about four more). This story is rated T, meaning I will use the format of the show where language and suggestive themes are concerned, as to keep to the Terms of Service (ToS) on this site. Please visit my profile for updates regarding my stories.

All characters you recognize are property of Aaron Spelling Productions unless otherwise stated. I do not make a profit off of this story, it is solely for the enjoyment of others and myself. I will say this only once in each story so I'm not repeating myself.

Atsiar, Thenoz, Ottaon and the unnamed demon all belong to me. I will also say once, please read and review! I apologize for this chapter for being short, but I will be submitting three chapters this morning.

**Epilogue**

A male demon with blonde hair walked into the tight enclosure that his comrade called a home. It was simply a shallow cave situated into the face of the rock, however the demon who occupied it had various runes carved into the inside lip of the entrance to ward off intruders, making the demon's home inpenetrable to all except the ones he deemed worthy. What the demon didn't know was that his comrade had used a spell since the last time he was there to make the cave even bigger and more comfortable to be in.

"I see you've expanded since the last time I was here," the blonde commented with slight amusement.

"Of course Atsiar," the comrade answered. "Though it takes time for each new room. Creating spaces uses up a lot of energy and magic."

"If you two are done exchanging decorating tips," a third demon with shoulder-length black hair cut in.

"Oh, can it Thenoz," the comrade replied. "Just making conversation as we wait for Ottaon."

"And Ottaon is here," the demon in question announced. He smirked at the other demons as he walked into the space. "I must say, this is nicer than the last visit. You should teach me this trick."

"Enough!" Thenoz bellowed. "We are here to discuss the girl. We need to come up with a plan to abduct her so we can take her powers."

"You know, we will probably be challenged by the Charmed Ones...and there hasn't been a demon yet who came out unscathed...or alive," the comrade had replied.

"We will be different, because once this is all over and done with, we will have the most powerful witch within our grasp!" Thenoz shouted with glee.

"That is such a cliche when dealing with the Charmed Ones, I think we need to slow down and take this as cautiously as possible," Ottaon told them all. Before Thenoz could interrupt, Ottaon continued, "I understand your commitment to him, but we need to incapacitate the Charmed Ones and their family before we can attack the girl. You know, seperate them all from each other and make their magic useless. They are the most powerful as a group, and if we get our comrades to seperate each and every person in that family, our chances will triple."

"I guess you are right...but I still cannot wait until we get the girl. I hope we can stall for enough time," Thenoz told the other demon.

"If we go to him and explain what all we need to do, he just may give us some more help, and maybe a few ideas. He's dealt with the Charmed Ones once before. Not directly, but he was there to see what they are capable of," Atsiar commented with a smirk. "Maybe we can even convince the Phoenix witches to give us a hand?"

"We'll need to kidnap one of them as well to make the others cooperate," Ottaon warned. "Would we even have the resources for a task like that?"

"Leave that all up to me," Thenoz grinned.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: A filler chapter mostly, but it does introduce semi-important characters. I own Brittany, Camille and Brad

Melinda is played by the singer, Cori Yarckin, who's picture is the avatar for this story. With her looks, she fits into the Halliwell family.

**Chapter 1**

Melinda Halliwell walked into her scrying class at Magic School. She often went to the classes after her regular school day was over, even though it was completely optional for her, seeing as she had no active powers. She had the basic witch powers of scrying, potion making and spell casting, but as for active powers, the only thing close was her power to orb. She had always been frustrated by not having active witch powers, however she took being a witch very seriously. She went to the various classes at Magic School so she could study and absorb the knowledge within the halls of the school to help her family whenever they may need it. So far, she hasn't been any help in anything that happened at home, but she was hoping that one day, the things she learned at Magic School would come in handy.

A girl with golden hair cascading down her back walked up and sat at the table beside Melinda. "What's up?" she asked as she put her bag down beside her chair.

"Hey Camille," Melinda smiled. "Not much, just waiting for class to start."

"Hey girls," a girl with chestnut hair styled in a bob sat down on the other side of Melinda.

"Hey Brittany," the other two chorused in unison.

Brittany cocked an eyebrow at that and asked, "What, neither of you are going to yell out 'jinx'?

Camille laughed before saying, "That's probably not a good thing to do when you're a witch!"

Melinda smiled at Brittany and nodded. Camille and Brittany were both Melinda's best friends even though the other two were from two completely different states. That was the great thing about Magic School. All of the students were from other states and even other countries; however, they all had access to Magic School. Being able to orb, Melinda was able to orb to either New York where Camille lived, or to Massachusetts where Brittany lived. They often all went to the mall on the weekends or stay at each other's houses where they would hang out and watch movies or talk about boys.

"I call dibs on the new guy," Camille whispered. The other two glanced at her before turning in their seats to where she was staring. The boy must've been about sixteen, with dusty blonde hair and vibrant green eyes.

"He's hot!" Brittany whispered back with a grin. "Go for it!" she encouraged her friend.

"Yeah, go get him!" Melinda grinned with excitement for her friend.

"Wish me luck!" Camille told them before standing and walking over to the new guy.

"I wonder where he's from?" Brittany asked.

"I wonder what his powers are," Melinda replied.

"You always wonder what everyone's powers are," she laughed which got a grin and a shrug.

"Only being able to orb, I like to live vicariously through other witches."

"I wish I was able to orb," Brittany told her friend.

"I like orbing, it's just, I wish I could do more than that. Besides, you can always use a teleportation potion or spell to get wherever you want to go," Melinda replied.

"Speaking of which, are we still on for the mall trip this weekend?" Brittany asked.

"As far as I know we are," Melinda smiled.

"You should bring your boyfriend along this time," Brittany commented with a smirk.

"I would if Matt knew about me being a witch," Melinda started. "If I was confident he wouldn't freak out and tell the rest of the school, I would tell him in a heartbeat. I don't like keeping this secret from him."

"Truth spell?" Brittany suggested.

"Personal gain," countered Melinda. "Something always go wrong with spells for personal gain because they always backfire."

"Well, if anyone can find a loophole to that rule, it's you," her friend replied.

Melinda gave a smile while saying, "Thanks for the confidence, but if I were to cast one spell like that, what's to stop me from continuing down that path?"

Brittany gave a shrug, "Maybe, but if you have enough control to use them sparingly, I think you'll be alright."

Camille chose that moment to interrupt the other girls by picking up her books and grinning, "I'm gonna go sit with Brad."

"The new guy?" Brittany asked, which got a nod of comfirmation from Camille.

"See ya!" with that, Camille walked off again.

"Anyways," Brittany continued as she turned back to Melinda. "If you had taken our advice and dated a magical being, you wouldn't have to hide your magic."

"True, but I really like Matt. He's everything in a guy I look for. Smart, athletic, totally hot..." Melinda went into her own world thinking of the dark haired, blue eyed football player that was her boyfriend. She snapped out of it, "Plus, he doesn't try to rush me into the bed like a lot of the teenage guys I know. He's different from them."

"Or so he seems," Brittany replied.

"True,...but I know deep down that he would wait until I'm ready for the next step. I mean, I'm only fourteen and a freshman in high school."

"Okay class," the scrying teacher started as she walked into the room. Her black robes flowed behind her as she made her way to the front of the class. "Has everyone done their homework last night like I asked you to?" She ran a hand through her long, scarlett hair as her deep emerald eyes glanced from one student to the next.

"Yes, Ms. Willins," the class droned as they took out their results from the homework that was given to them.

Ms. Willins smiled as she continued, "Then, let's get the next lesson started!"

The class groaned, however, Melinda was grinning from excitement, hoping she would be able to do whatever the homework required of them.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry the chapters seem totally short, but I promise as the story goes along, there will be more descriptions and dialogue, so in other words, longer chapters. This is another filler chapter introducing characters.

I own Taylor and Phillip. Taylor is played by Daren Kagasoff and Phillip is played by a younger Josh Hutcherson

**Chapter 2**

Chris walked beside his friend, Taylor, as they made their way to their neighborhood. Taylor's hair was swept back to keep his hair out of his face. His brown eyes found Chris' green eyes and they were full of mischief. Taylor lightly bumped his shoulder against Chris, enough to make the other boy stumble. Chris retaliated with his own bump, which was a little more forceful.

"Knock it off, lovebirds," Chris' little brother quipped as his own brown eyes scanned the area for possible surveyors of the other boys playful conduct.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Chris bit back angrily at the brunette following them. "Since when is it gay to play around?" Philip cocked an eyebrow at his older brother, which made the other boy say with a roll of his eyes, "That's not what I meant!"

Taylor laughed as he patted Chris' shoulder. "He's a kid, what do they know?"

"Hey! I'm twelve!" Philip defended.

"Exactly, you're still a kid," Taylor smirked. He squeezed Chris' shoulders as they continued to walk and said, "Ignore the pipsqueek."

"Hey!" came the retort from the younger boy. "I know more than you think I do!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Chris quipped with a smirk.

"There's my house," Taylor started as he broke off in the direction of his home. "See ya Chris..." he gave a little wave, "See ya pipsqueek!"

Phil gave an annoyed grunt as Chris laughed at him. Once they were out of earshot, Phil asked, "Why do you spend so much time with that jerk?"

"Because he's my best friend," Chris told him.

"You need new friends," was the reply from his brother.

"Come on, he's not _that _bad. He tolerates you, doesn't he?"

Phil gave Chris a look as if saying, '_seriously_?'

"Don't pull that look on me, I invented that look!" Chris gave a laugh.

"Actually, I think mom invented that look."

"Fair enough, but don't tell her you said that," Chris said as he opened the front door to Halliwell Manor. Once they walked through the door, they immediately smelled roast and potatoes. Chris wasn't too keen about pot roast, though his mom's recipe was the exception. No matter what foods the kids didn't like, she could always make them tasty.

"Smells good," Phil commented, though the commentary wasn't necessary, as that was exactly what Chris thought. "Do you have any homework?"

Chris glanced at his brother before saying, "That was a little random, wasn't it?"

"I wanted to know so I could kick your butt at racing on the PS7."

"Oh, you're on!" Chris exclaimed before he orbed upstairs to Phil's room.

"Hey! No fair, Chris!" Phillip yelled at the ceiling. "You know I can't orb!" Phillip so far, hadn't shown any sign of having any powers at all, even though his siblings had at least one power and that made Phil self-conscious of himself. Whenever there was a demon attack, he and Melinda had to hide somewhere, or stand behind Wyatt or Paige so they could use their shields to block the other two from attack. Melinda often compared herself to Phil, though she at least was able to orb, whereas Phil couldn't. Phil ran upstairs to his room and once he passed through the door, he said, "You could've at least brought me up here with you when you orbed!"

"What? And taken away the fun of watching you get pissed at having to run up here like a mortal?" Chris egged him on, to get Phil to get into the competitive mood.

"Bring it!" Phil exclaimed as he took a seat on the edge of his bed beside Chris. "System on! Road Rage Fourteen!" he commanded, which got the PS7 to turn on at the voice command.

"Very well," the game system replied as it booted itself up, and less than three seconds later, the title screen for Road Rage Fourteen came on the built-in television monitor.

"Yeah-ha! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Chris exclaimed as he picked up one of the controllers.

"Don't bet on it!" Phil grinned as he grabbed his own controller. "Nobody can beat me at this game!"

"Says the guy who lost to me the last five times we played!" Chris lightly elbowed Phil's side.

"Get cocky now, and you'll regret it when I beat your a...!"

"Now, now," Chris interrupted. "Somebody your age shouldn't use the a-word!"

"Says the guy who probably has been saying it since before he was my age!" he won the first race and yelled, "Ha! In your face!"

"Lucky win! I'll get you this next time!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Oh, puh-lease! You've got nothing on me!"

"Ha!"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"I'll show you what I can do!"

"Bring it!"

Meanwhile, Melinda had been downstairs watching her mom cook. "Do you need help with anything?" she asked.

"I think I'm fine for now. This roast has about five or ten minutes left to cook. Why don't you go upstairs and tell your brothers that dinner will be ready soon? If I can think of anything for you to do, I'll let you know."

"Okay!" Melinda grinned before she began to orb out.

"And use the stairs!" Piper demanded as Melinda reformed in her spot. "You never know who might be able to see through one of these large windows. We cannot take the chance of exposing our magic."

Melinda made her way out of the kitchen and walked towards the stairs. She went up and stopped by Wyatt's door. She was about to knock when she heard what seemed to suspiciously sound like her brother moaning and a wet rythmic sound. She pulled a disgusted face before making her way to the playful banter of her other two brothers in Phil's room. She stood at the open door and knocked before Chris beckoned her in. "Mom says to get ready for dinner..." she trailed off before deciding to tell Chris, "You may not want to go to your room, Chris. You don't want to walk in on Wyatt right now."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked as he eyed her. Her face flushed with embarrassment, and Chris caught the meaning. "Again? He already did that twice today!"

"You mean he's..." Phil trailed off as Chris gave him a nod. "Wow...and I thought I..." he blushed as he realized what he was about to share with his siblings.

"What's up?" came Wyatt's voice from behind Melinda. She turned her head to see Wyatt standing close, so she walked over to the bed and sat down beside Chris. "What's with her?"

"I'll tell you later," Chris dismissed with a lazy wave of his hand. "Let's get cleaned up so we can go downstairs," Chris suggested to the others. Chris stood and made his way to the bathroom upstairs. Melinda followed Chris out of the room, but she began her descent down the stairs.

Phillip was the last one to exit the room, but not before he threw a disgusted look Wyatt's way. "What?" Wyatt demanded, however, Phil had ignored him and followed Melinda downstairs.

Phil found Melinda at her seat already, and he took the seat beside her. "Learn anything interesting at your scrying class?"

"Not anything I didn't already know," Melinda answered. "There was a new guy though, Camille seems to be getting along with him. Have you been practicing your scrying? Or maybe your potion making lately?"

"You know I'm not a witch. I can't do those things," was his bitter reply.

"I think you should keep trying. You'll never know, maybe your powers will eventually come in?" Melinda smiled in encouragement. "Even if I don't have active powers, doesn't mean I don't try."

"What's the use? If I had had powers, they would've come in by now. I mean, Wyatt had his before he was even born!"

"We can't all be the Twice-Blessed," Chris snickered before he took a seat across from Melinda.

"Says the one who is half-Elder, with powers not even Wyatt has," Melinda replied bitterly.

Piper placed the last serving dish on the table before sitting, followed by Leo sitting on the other side of the table. Wyatt sat next to Chris and reached for the dish with the roasted potatoes, but Chris grabbed them first, "Hey!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"We don't want you touching anything with those hands!" Chris told him.

"Wait, what?" Wyatt was confused. "Why not?"

"Melinda told us what you were doing in the bedroom," Chris told him bluntly, which got a blush from Wyatt.

'What were you..." Leo started before Chris interrupted.

"You don't want to know."

Leo studied Wyatt's crimson face, before saying, "Oh..." Chris could have swore he saw his father blush as well.

_'I guess he doesn't want to think of his kids doing that,'_ Chris chuckled to himself.

At that time, Paige orbed into the dining room. "Uh...sorry to interrupt, but we have a little situation."

"Hello to you too, Paige," Piper smirked.

"Yeah, hi. Anyway, one of my charges need help...I think she needs the Power of Three kind of help."

"Where is she?" Piper asked.

"I left her with Phoebe and Coop," Paige answered.

Piper stood and told her family, "Continue without me. This may take a while."

"Do you want any help?" Chris asked.

"I'll call you if I do, okay sweetie?" Piper smiled warmly at her kids. "If I'm not back before bed, don't forget about your homework, that includes you, Wyatt. Apple pie is on the island cooling down." She walked over to Paige and they clasped hands. "Bedtime at nine for Phil, ten thirty for Chris and Melinda. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you twice." With that, she and Paige orbed out.

With Piper gone, Leo cleared his throat. "So...Wyatt...have you gotten a girlfriend yet?" He had wanted to make conversation like they always did while sitting around the dining table. Leo remembered the time when he was a little boy and that was something they had always done. It helped that that was before television was invented.

"Sort of," Wyatt told him.

"What does that mean?" Phil asked.

Wyatt turned his eyes over to his youngest sibling, "Well, there's four possible candidates. I'm just testing their skills before I decide." Chris raised an eyebrow in silent question, so Wyatt continued, "You know, how they are in bed."

Melinda almost spit out her mouthful of iced tea. She covered her mouth to keep it from making a mess all over herself and the table in front of her. She finally swallowed what was in her mouth before saying, "I cannot believe you just said that!" Chris, Leo and Phillip were all staring wide mouthed at Wyatt.

"What?" Wyatt asked innocently, or as innocently as one could be after making that comment. Chris was amazed that Wyatt truly did look like he hadn't said something wrong.

"Wyatt? You really don't see a problem with what you just said?" Chris asked as he continued to stare at his brother.

"No, why?"

"Oh, man! You really _are _a blonde!" Phillip put in. "Even _I _know not to say something like that...you know, if I were somebody who did that!"

"Phil, you're twelve!" Chris replied with a role of his eyes. "Who would sleep with _you_?"

Before Phillip could counter with a retort, Leo stepped into the conversation, "No more talk about that, and no mentioning this to your mother. She has enough stress as it is without having to learn about her son's bedroom habits."

"Why are we even talking about this at the dinner table?" Melinda asked incredulously as she glanced from one male to the other.

"Your sister's right," Leo started as he looked at Wyatt. "This is an inappropriate topic for the dinner table, and I'm sorry I brought it up. Wyatt, we are going to have a conversation after we finish eating."

"Did I do something wrong?" Wyatt turned to Chris with an unreadable expression.

Chris rolled his eyes and said, "I think Phil is more mature than you sometimes."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Yet another chapter introducing a character, but don't worry, the action starts next chapter. I own Matt, who is played by Adam Gregory. Of course, you can imagine the characters however you want, though I may use the person your thinking of in another chapter. ^_^

Special thanks to and ovoriel for following and adding the story to your favorites list. Also thanks to all those who have followed the story thus far. You all rock!

**Chapter 3**

Melinda, Chris and Taylor all walked into the double doors of their high school at the same time. "I'll see you later, Melinda," Chris told her before he and Taylor walked off. Melinda gave a little wave, although Chris wasn't paying attention. It was times like these where she wished that Chris stayed by her side, because she still wasn't comfortable around so many upper-classmen. Although school had been in session about five, going on six months, she still felt small, and it didn't help that Chris didn't want to be anywhere around her when he was hanging out with the other seniors. Melinda made her way to the place she always met her boyfriend, and sure enough, his vibrant smile greeted her as she walked over to him.

"Hey, baby," Matt grinned as his kind, blue eyes found Melinda's. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a lingering kiss. He broke the kiss and asked, "How are you?"

"I feel better now that I'm with you," she smiled as he tightened his hold on her. She turned her face up so she could take in his handsome features. His black hair was side swept and he had a little stubble on his chin. She was amazed that despite being a freshman, one of the popular boys asked her to be his girlfriend. He was not only on the football team, but the basketball and baseball teams as well. He was a junior, and it was no secret that Chris couldn't stand the boy who was dating his little sister.

"So, where's the monster you call a brother?" Matt joked as they began walking randomly. Matt normally spent time with his friends, however, he knew Melinda was self-conscious around the group of older students, so he always walked with her around campus.

"He ran off as soon as we got to school."

Matt leaned closer to Melinda's ear so he could whisper, "Let's go somewhere a little more private so we could make out."

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with some of your friends?" she asked. Melinda felt horrible sometimes because he always chose her over his friends. She didn't like putting him into that position.

Matt gave a shrug, "I see them everyday at practice, I'd rather spend all my free time with you." He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her behind a wall that had a recess in it. He leaned down and captured Melinda's lips with his own and Melinda relaxed into his arms. Melinda's fingers slid under the hem of Matt's shirt and she felt his six-pack abs. "You like that don't you?" he asked with a grin. At her slight moan acknowledging his question, he asked, "Why don't you come to my basketball practice and watch me? I'll be shirtless and sweating...wouldn't you like that?"

She gave a laugh into the kiss before breaking it and answering, "I'd love that."

"I could take you home afterwards," he continued as he ran his lips up and down her neck.

"I'll have to call my parents and ask first," Melinda replied after she broke the kiss off.

"Of course," was his reply before the bell rang for first period. He gave her waist a squeeze, "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

~o0o~

Later that afternoon, Melinda sat on the bleachers within the gym and watched as her boyfriend was at his basketball practice. As he had promised her, he was shirtless and sweating from the excursion he endured. The coach blew his whistle and shouted, "That's all for today boys! Hit the showers!"

Matt chose to ignore the coach as the rest of the team made their way to the locker room. He slid beside Melinda and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She tasted the saltiness of Matt's sweat as it ran down his lips. He took his towel and wiped his face with it. "Sorry," he laughed. "Would you wait for me? I want to take a shower so I can hold you."

"Of course. Take your time," she answered.

"I'll hurry so I can come back to you," he grinned before he stood and ran in the direction the other boys had headed. About ten minutes passed before Matt came back over to her. He dropped his bag on the floor beside them, crouched down and wrapped his arms tightly across her waist. Their eyes met and Matt grinned again. "Anything you want to do right now? I have all afternoon with nothing to do."

"I really want to, but I don't know what my parents would say," was Melinda's answer. "I love spending time with you."

The response she gave him made Matt's smile grow bigger. "I feel the same way. If only we were out of high school, we could do anything we wanted to." His lips gently found her as he emphasized, "_Anything_," which got a blush from the girl he was with. Matt chuckled before saying, "Sorry, I'm a teenage boy and I always have sex on my mind. Don't worry, we have plenty of time to wait. Hey, let's visit your mom at her restaurant."

"Seriously? Why would you want to spend time there when we have a whole city to explore?" Melinda asked skeptically.

Matt grinned and replied, "Maybe she can help get Chris off my back. If she likes me well enough, maybe she can talk some sense into your brother?"

Melinda couldn't help but laugh, "That'll be the day! Chris is too stubborn for his own good!"

Matt stood and helped Melinda to stand. "Well, couldn't hurt to try," he laughed.

~o0o~

Matt and Melinda entered the kitchen to Piper's restaurant, Halliwell's. Piper had bought the restaurant soon after Melinda was born, and she had sold P3 in order to purchase the building the restaurant would eventually become. Though the nightclub had initially been lost to their family, Wyatt convinced Piper and Leo to loan him the money needed for him to buy the club back. The owners after the sisters had run the club into the ground and it had been abandoned for years until Wyatt bought the club back and revived it, much like the Halliwell family continue to be revived after dying so many times with their battle with evil. Wyatt plans to hire Chris once Chris turned eighteen, and then Melinda, should she want to work at P3 as well when she is old enough.

"Hi mom!" Melinda shouted to her mother, who was busy cooking at one of the stove tops.

"Hey, sweetie. Hello Matt," Piper greeted with a warm smile directed at the two teens.

"Let's go sit over at the chef's table," Melinda smiled as she led Matt over to the table at the side, which was reserved for special guests, if they happen to be hosting any for the evening.

"Could you finish this up for me, please?" Piper asked one of her employees.

"Yes, ma'am," the employee told her and then took over for Piper.

"It's still weird being called 'ma'am' even after all these years. I'm not old enough to be called ma'am," Piper laughed as she sat across from the couple. "So what brings _you_ here?"

"I suggested we come and visit you today," Matt replied. "I knew from Melinda that you worked a lot, so we decided to stop by so she could visit with you a little before we headed home."

"That is very nice of you, Matt. I appreciate it. I admit, I _do_ work a lot, especially when business is picking up. We have a waiting list at least a month long, maybe more."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Melinda grinned.

"It is, isn't it?" Piper grinned proudly at what she had been able to accomplish. It had been a dream of hers to open her own restaurant. Although she didn't think she did a good job at Quake as manager, Piper felt that the experience was something she needed in order to acquire her dream. Being able to share it with her family was a bonus.

"Watch out!" came a cry behind Piper. Melinda gave a cry of her own as the room froze. Piper quickly turned to the scene behind her, only to see it frozen. A tray full of a table's order was frozen in mid-air as a waiter had tripped over a pot that was in the middle of the floor.

Piper turned back to Melinda to see her hands up, "Did you do that?" she asked.

"You mean...you didn't?" Melinda asked her mother, which got a shake of her head from Piper. "I have a new power?" Melinda bounced in her seat with excitement, like a child would. She sobered up in her excitement enough to ask, "Should we help him?" she indicated the waiter.

"No, this will be a valuable lesson for the staff," Piper told her daughter as she sat facing the way she was facing before the incident. Piper knew the freeze wouldn't last long if her own powers were anything to go by.

At that time, Chris walked into the scene and stared. "New power!" Melinda exclaimed with excitement when she saw her brother walk in.

Chris nodded in acknowledgement before Piper yelled, "Go make sure nobody else comes in!" Chris followed his mothers' orders before a crash was heard.

Melinda saw Matt jump in his seat as he swore, "Damn it!" Melinda couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Everybody, help clean this mess up!" Piper ordered as she stood and made her way over to the items on the floor. "Chris!" Piper yelled, and Chris walked into the kitchen. "Please, take Melinda home, and Matt if he needs the ride."

Matt held his hands up as he looked at Chris. "Don't worry about me, Chris. I have my own car out front." Chris gave a nod and beckoned Melinda to follow him. Matt and Melinda followed Chris out of the restaurant and over to Chris's car, where Taylor stood waiting. "I'll see you later, okay?" Matt asked as he leaned down and gave a peck to Melinda's lips. She smiled with a nod, as she watched him walk over to his car.

"Get in," Chris said with disgust evident in his voice.

"Shot gun!" Taylor called before hopping back into the passenger seat and Melinda couldn't help but laugh as she got into the backseat behind Taylor.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Brent is not owned by me. He appears in the Charmed comics (season 9) and he is played by Freddie Stroma.

**Chapter 4**

Chris decided to stay at Taylor's house, so Melinda ran home after she got out of the car. She opened the front door to the manor and saw that it looked like a war zone. She closed the door behind her and yelled, "Wyatt?!" She began to panic when she heard the sounds of battle coming out of the kitchen. She was making her way over to the dining room when Wyatt ran out of the kitchen with a demon behind him.

"Melinda! Behind you!" Wyatt shouted. Melinda twirled around and thrust her hands up when she saw the fireball heading toward her. The fireball froze in mid-air and she stepped away from it as Wyatt waved his arm, which sent the fireball back at the demon who had threw it. It hit the demon in the chest, causing the demon to explode.

"Should we call Chris?!" Melinda asked.

"No! He's with Taylor, we can handle this!" Wyatt shouted back.

"Where's Phillip?!" Melinda demanded as she froze another fireball that was coming at her.

"In his room!" Wyatt shouted back.

"I'm going to check on him!" Melinda yelled as she orbed upstairs to Phil's room. Phil was cowering in the corner as a demon advanced on him with an energy ball in his hand. "Hey!" Melinda shouted in anger. The demon turned and Melinda thrusted her hands out and froze the demon. She ran over to Phillip and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" She orbed them both up to the attic.

"Why did you orb us up here?! Wyatt is downstairs!" Phillip demanded in fear.

"I know, but we need to keep an eye on the Book of Shadows! They may be after it!" Melinda answered.

Before the two siblings could reach the book, they were surrounded on all sides by demons. "Melinda..." Phillip trembled with fear with the realization that he may very well die soon.

"Stay away from us! Get out!" Melinda screamed. "Wyatt! Chris! Somebody help!" She grabbed Phillip's hand and he squeezed painfully.

The two of them heard the sounds of orbs and a blonde teen boy appeared and yelled, "Hey you!" The demons all turned to him and he yelled, "Yeah, you! Come get me you bastards!"

"Ignore him!" one of the demons shouted as they all turned back to the siblings.

"Ignore this!" the teens' hands began to glow yellow with power before he released a stream of lightning and incinerated the demon who had told the others to ignore him. That got their attention and half of them advanced on the newcomer. "That's right...I'm the one you want now!" He looked over at the siblings and yelled, "Get downstairs to your brother! Now! I'll take care of them!"

Melinda didn't really want to leave the Whitelighter by himself, however, she knew he would only be distracted with saving them should they stay. Melinda orbed them downstairs, with the Whitelighter following closely behind. Melinda thrust her hands forward and froze the demon that was behind Wyatt, "Why haven't they been vanquished yet, Wyatt? I thought you were the Twice-Blessed Child?" she asked.

"There's too many of them," was her brother's answer. "Every time I vanquish on, more pop up in its place. "I hate to say it, but I think we need Chris after all. Chris! Help!"

Soon after Wyatt's call, Chris orbed in and took in the scene. He immediately thrust his hands forward and blue lightning shot out and vanquished the closest demons to him. They all battled the demons until there were none left. When no more demons appeared, Wyatt turned to Melinda and told her, "You got a new power! Congratulations!"

"That's what you're thinking of right now?" Chris asked incredulously. "We were just fighting waves of demons and that's all you can come up with?"

Melinda would have been more excited had they not just been overrun by demons in their own house. Wyatt gave a shrug to Chris before turning to the newcomer, "Who are you?"

The others turned to the Whitelighter as he answered, "My name is Brent. I'm your new Whitelighter."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! We don't need a Whitelighter! We are Whitelighters! That's just weird!" Chris told him.

Brent gave a shrug before he said, "I'm just following orders. Besides, I heard her call," he nodded toward Melinda.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah, you called for help, and I answered," Brent replied.

Melinda gave a smile and said, "Thank you."

"Don't thank him!" Chris turned on her angrily. "We don't need a freaking Whitelighter!"

"Well, I'm here to stay, and if you don't like it, go take it up with the Elders," Brent said with another shrug.

"I will!" and with that, Chris orbed out of the room, presumably up the where the Elders lived.

"Don't mind him, he's a stubborn ass," Wyatt explained, which got a laugh from Brent.

"I can relate, because I'm stubborn too!" Brent continued to laugh and he bet that if he and Chris spent some time hanging out, they would get over their personality flaws and become great friends. Brent wasn't going to count on that, though.

"The Book of Shadows!" Melinda exclaimed before orbing upstairs to the attic. The others all followed her upstairs, Phillip holding Wyatt's hand as Wyatt orbed them both up there. Melinda had placed her hands on the book and sighed in relief, "It's still here."

"What do you think that was all about?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know," Melinda told him. "If they weren't after the book, they must have been after one of us..."

"They attacked me before they went after Phil," Wyatt started. "It must have been one of us they were after. Most likely Phil because he doesn't have powers."

"Why would they want me?" Phillip asked with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know," Wyatt told him, "but whatever the reason, you will stay with either myself, Chris or we can take you Up There," Wyatt let his eyes travel to the ceiling, obviously talking about where the Elders lived. "At least, until we figure out what is going on and then do something about it."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Fast-paced, I know. I was going to originally have the story drag on a little with the family looking for their missing members to build suspense, where they don't know what may have happened to them. Maybe I'll do that in one of my later stories. This story looks _way _different from what it originally was, it seems to have taken on a life of its own, especially when I just type with after clearing my mind of what I had, maybe I'll use what I first wrote in another chapter of the story, or another story altogether.

Parker is played by Charisma Carpenter (if you can imagine her younger) in my mind. She played the Seer Kyra on Charmed, and she became closest to Phoebe, so why not have her reincarnated as Phoebe's daughter, who would also inherit premonitions as she had as the Seer? Kat is played by a younger Juliet Landau (Drusilla from Buffy). In screenshots of both Paige and Drusilla, they share a lot of similar features.

**Chapter 5**

Leo walked into the Manor, only to see the destruction. He began to panic and yelled, "Wyatt! Chris! Melinda! Where are you?!" Wyatt orbed into the foyer with Phillip, before Melinda and Brent orbed behind them. "Where's Chris?" Leo asked as soon as he noticed Chris was not with them.

"He's checking with the Elders about the demon attack today," Wyatt answered, leaving out the part where Chris was probably arguing with the Elders about assigning them all a Whitelighter.

"Is everybody alright?" Leo asked.

"We're fine, dad," Phillip answered. "The others took care of the demons before they could hurt us."

"And you are?" Leo studied the Brent with a critical eye.

"Our new Whitelighter," Melinda grinned. "We get to have our own!"

"Hey, I'm not some toy, so stop talking about me as if I were," Brent replied as he stared down Melinda.

"He reminds me of Chris," Wyatt joked at the other boy's attitude.

"I'm guessing that should be an insult," Brent said with a roll of his eyes.

"Does anybody know why the demons attacked?" Leo asked.

"No...although they seemed to have been targeting us," Melinda replied. "They didn't go near the book, even when we all left the attic."

"Well, remember that the book can protect itself. When evil tries to touch the book, the book will vanquish them," Leo reminded the group.

"True, but Phil and I were down here when the attacks happened," Wyatt said.

"It could have been a distraction," Leo started. "We may need the Charmed Ones to maybe cast an extra spell on the book to double its protection. Paige!" he called.

Paige orbed in out of breath, "Yeah?" she asked before her eyes took in the state of the Manor. "Here too?"

"Were you attacked?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, about ten minutes ago," Paige answered before her eyes landed on Brent. "Brent?!"

"Hey, Paige," Brent grinned sheepishly.

"I thought you were dead!" Paige exclaimed with disbelief. The last time she had seen Brent, he had been killed by a demon. She had broken down as a result, because Brent was a troubled teen who was also a witch. Paige had to make sure that he didn't use his power of Elektrokinesis on anybody, not to mention use her talents as a social worker to try to get through to the kid.

"I was," Brent replied. "The Elders decided to give me one more chance to redeem myself after all the bad things I did, and tried to do, with my powers. If I use my powers against a being of good, the Elders will recycle my soul."

"How are you coping with that?" Paige asked.

Brent gave a shrug. "I'm coping. I even get to keep my witch power as a bonus, although the Elders said something about resisting temptation, which I apparently couldn't do as a mortal?"

"If it's any consolation, I believe in you," Paige smiled.

Brent smiled back, "Thanks."

"Not to cut this short," Leo began, "but we have a demon problem that needs to be resolved."

"Right," Paige replied. "I'll go get Piper and Phoebe." With that she orbed out of the Manor.

Leo then turned to Wyatt and said, "When they get back, we need to talk."

"Okay," Wyatt told him with a raised eyebrow.

~o0o~

Once Paige returned with her sisters, Leo ushered Wyatt upstairs to the room he shared with Chris. "Sit down," Leo commanded lightly.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked as he sat on the edge of his bed. Leo sat beside Wyatt and turned to face him.

"We need to talk about your...bedroom habits," Leo watched for Wyatt's reaction.

Wyatt quickly stood from the bed. "Dad! I don't want to talk about this! That's private!"

"We _do _need to talk about this now, so sit down!" Leo reprimanded, which made Wyatt flinch as he slowly sat back down and stared at the floor. "I'm worried about you, Wyatt. You may be the most powerful witch...maybe the most powerful being in the world, but you're not immune to diseases you can catch from having sex with multiple partners."

"But, dad! I use protection every time!" Wyatt told him.

"Even with a condom, you are not always protected. I want you to promise me that you'll stop being so promiscuous. You are the ultimate good in the world, and I do not want anything to happen to you for a stupid mistake you make!"

"What if I don't _want_ to be the ultimate good?! Huh?!" Wyatt stood up quickly once again and walked over to look out the window, so he could try and ignore his father. "You think my bad habits could make me evil?! Maybe I should change sides and see how you like that?!"

"_Never _say that again!" Leo yelled as he too stood up and faced his son. He and the Charmed Ones had never told Wyatt and Chris about the other Chris who had traveled to the past in order to save Wyatt from turning evil, and to save the world from Wyatt. He knew that Wyatt's promiscuous nature probably wouldn't sway him to evil, but Leo didn't want to take any chances. He felt that one slip of Wyatt's morality could sway him to become the very evil the other Chris had died to prevent. Leo was seething with anger at the way Wyatt said those words so easily. "You were evil in an alternate universe and Chris died trying to save you!"

"W-what?!" Wyatt's eyes widened at what his father had just said. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because your mother and I thought we wouldn't have to deal with that Wyatt ever again and we wanted to protect you and Chris! I cannot protect Chris anymore, because I can see the changes he is slowly going through as his alternate self from the past is merging into his present form. Haven't you noticed?"

"No...not really," Wyatt said quietly. "How is he changing?"

Leo gave a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair and sat down heavily on the bed. "He is becoming more...serious. That was the first sign that I had noticed. He doesn't joke around like he used to...and he is more protective of you. The changes are slow, but I'm afraid that soon we will not recognize him as the son we had raised for the past seventeen years." Leo turned his eyes back to Wyatt and continued, "That is why I am afraid that your actions will eventually change you as well. I do not want to lose both of my sons again."

"But dad...we're not going anywhere," Wyatt sat next to his father.

"I really want to believe that, but there is something in the back of my mind that tells me differently. I'm trying my best to fight those feelings, but it is really difficult to do. Please, at least think about what I've told you."

"Will you tell Chris about this?"

Leo shook his head and turned his eyes down to the floor, "I don't know yet. I want to, but what if that makes him change even faster than he already has?"

"Then, maybe we need to make him remember the Chris he used to be...that is, if he really is changing like you said he is?" Wyatt asked and Leo gave a smile and a nod.

~o0o~

Meanwhile, the Charmed Ones were downstairs with Brent, Melinda and Phil. "What should we do?" Phoebe asked. "I was lucky that PJ was there when she was, because she at least had me by her side as we were fighting."

Piper shook her head and sighed, "I don't know. We do not know anything about this attack against us. Who, or what, were they after? Why now after all these years of inactivity?"

"Could the Underworld be reorganizing itself?" Paige asked.

"It's possible," Piper replied before saying, "Too bad we don't have any more information. There doesn't seem like there are any clues." Piper turned her eyes to her children, who were watching them, before she said, "Let's continue this in the attic." The Charmed Ones all began to make their way to the attic, leaving the other three in the living room.

Melinda was amazed at the way her mother and aunts all seemed so close, which was something she and her brothers didn't really share. She and her brothers all had their own group of friends and their own lives, which was fine with Melinda, however, she often wished that she could be as close to her brothers as her mother was close to her aunts. "Do you think _we _will ever be as close as them?" Melinda asked Phil.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he turned his eyes to Melinda.

"The two of us, Wyatt and Chris? I would really like that, but I do not feel as close to you all as I should," Melinda confessed as she sat down. "I know we love each other, but we're all not as close as mom and the aunts are."

"That's because they are the Charmed Ones," Phil started. "It's their bond that makes them as strong as they are."

"But...do we really need to be Charmed like them in order to experience a similar bond?" Melinda argued as she could feel tears coming to her eyes at the feeling of unexplained loss. She knew she wasn't being rational at the moment, but, a part of her didn't care. "Is it such a chore to develop that bond as siblings? I mean, Kat and Tamora have a deep bond, yeah, I know they are twins, but does that have to matter?"

"I get what you're saying, but I do not think it is realistic," Phillip replied. Despite being only twelve and the youngest of the siblings, he sometimes offered such sayings of wisdom in his own way. Unbeknownst to the family, that was whatever Whitelighter DNA had passed down to him. The same way Leo and all other Whitelighters are able to encourage their charges to fight no matter how difficult the future battles would become.

Melinda turned her brown eyes to her younger brother and said, "I think we should take a little time out each week just for each other. You know, one on one and see where that leads us."

"With Wyatt and Chris' busy schedules?" Phil reasoned as he also sat down.

"If it's any consolation," Brent butted in, "I think Melinda has a good idea. You may not have the power of the Charmed Ones, but if there is a major battle coming up, you and your siblings need to be in sync with each other just like your mom is with her sisters. Play to each of your strengths and you will double your chances to survive."

"Easy for you to say, in case you hadn't noticed, I do not have powers," Phil replied with sarcasm.

"True, you don't have any _yet_, but that doesn't mean that they won't come in. Besides, there must be something else you can contribute? Studying the Book of Shadows? Memorizing potions and spells even if you cannot cast them yourself? Studying the different types of magical beings, especially demons so you can explain to your siblings who and what they are up against, and their weaknesses? There's plenty that you can do if you put your mind to it." Brent told the boy.

"You like to play video games..." Melinda cut in. "Which is your favorite again? Those strategy games? Time-Management games? Something like that anyway, why not adapt some of those strategies you use for the battles we plan? I've watched you play them before, and you are great at taking down one enemy at a time with all of your characters."

"I guess..." Phil replied uncertainly.

Chris chose that moment to orb into the living room with the other three and glared at Brent. Melinda jumped up and ran into Chris' arms. Chris was stunned at the show of affection from Melinda and he turned his eyes to the other two boys behind her. "What's with her?"

"Chris," she started, and he looked down at her. "I think the four of us, you know, you, me, Phil and Wyatt should all start trying to spend more time together. I don't want to lose either of you like mom lost Aunt Prue!"

"Melinda, Aunt Prue is still around," Chris reminded her.

"But not in her original body! She was only able to come back by possessing another witch who was in a coma!" She snuggled her head into his shirt before continuing, "I do not know what I would do if I were to ever lose any of you!" Chris sighed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Melinda.

"She doesn't feel like we're as close as siblings should be," Phil explained once Chris' eyes silently searched his for answers.

"To me, it feels like we are only strangers living under the same roof...not real siblings. I know that's crazy, but I cannot help the way I feel," Melinda told them.

Chris gave a sigh before trying to explain, "We are not the Charmed Ones, so we do not need the bond that they do."

"Even if we weren't magical and had no knowledge of magic, it doesn't matter. I'll probably still want to experience having brothers," Melinda told him.

"You _do _experience having brothers, everyday," Chris argued.

"Then, why don't you acknowledge me at school?" Melinda challenged. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"You know that's not it! We need to have our own separate lives."

"I get what she's saying," Phillip interrupted, "and I kind of agree with her. Couldn't we at least give it a try?"

Chris gave yet another sigh before saying, "We'll see how it works out, but I'm not promising anything."

"Aunt Phoebe and PJ were attacked the same time that we were, and so was Aunt Paige," Melinda cut in. "Whomever sent the attack seems to be targeting the whole family, not just us or the Book or the Manor. What if one or more of us doesn't make it out alive?"

"Don't say that!" Chris reprimanded. "This family has always gotten out of things alive, even after they died!"

"I'm just scared..." Melinda confessed.

At that time, Parker beamed in with Kat. Parker asked the group, "Has anybody seen PJ? I've been scrying for her and I cannot find her anywhere!"

"Aunt Phoebe said that she was fighting alongside PJ when the demons attacked," Melinda replied as she broke physical contact with Chris. "Wouldn't she be at home?"

"More demons came after mom left to come here," Parker said in a panic. "I've tried to use my Cupid powers to bring her to me, or bring me to her, but they're not working!"

"Tamora and Henry Jr. have been taken too!" Kat butted in.

"NO!" they heard a scream upstairs. All of the Charmed children looked at each other and used their powers to either orb or beam to the attic. The attic was in shambles and nobody was any longer there.

"Where are they?" Phil asked panicked. "Where's mom and the aunts?!"

"DAD! NO!" they heard Wyatt yell from below them.

"WYATT!" Leo shouted.

"NO! Let go of me!" Kat screamed from behind them. Everybody turned around to see Kat being shimmered away by a demon.

"Kat!" Chris and Phillip yelled in unison.

"Hey!" came Parker's yell and they turned around in time to see a demon produce shackles around her wrists before shimmering them out of the house.

"Come on!" Chris ordered and ran down to his room where Wyatt and Leo had been. Once they got there, the room was as much in shambles as the attic had been, only Leo and Wyatt were gone, presumably taken like the others had been.

Seven demons shimmered into the room and attacked. "Chris!" Melinda yelled out in fear as she flicked her hands in front of herself and froze one of the demons who were coming after her.

"Kill the half-breed!" one of the demons ordered and two Darklighters dark orbed in and each shot an arrow into Chris.

"NO!" Melinda screamed as she watched a couple of demons grab Chris' arms and shimmered out.

Brent orbed into the room and grabbed his remaining two charges and took them up to the attic. "What do we do?!" Phil asked.

Melinda couldn't figure out what needed to be done. "We're the last two left...and we're not strong enough to fight them all alone! I feel so useless!"

"You need to go back into the past...maybe a day or two into the past and get your brothers to come back here and help you. I'll orb around the world and try to make them think that I'm trying to find a safe place for you. Hopefully they'll follow my trail long enough to give you enough time to leave. I'll go back Up There once I know your safely out of this time." With that, Brent orbed out of the attic.

"We don't have enough time to look through the Book for a time traveling spell, so we'll need to make it up as we go," Melinda started. "Maybe a one-way spell so once we're out of the portal, nothing can follow us?" Phil nodded at Melinda's plan. "Okay, help me draw the Triquetra on the wall and we can use that as the focus point for the portal. Oh, god, I hope this works!"

The siblings found two pieces of chalk and quickly drew the symbol found on the Book of the Shadows. All the while, Melinda thought of a quick spell to get them where they needed to go. "Finished!" Phil announced uselessly.

"Okay...let's hope this works..." Melinda said before she began to recite the spell she came up with.

_In our hour of need,_

_Due to demon's greed._

_Send us to our brothers two,_

_With our powers intact,_

_So we can make due._

A bright white light surrounded the symbol of the Triquetra before a blue portal opened up. The siblings quickly ran through it, not knowing where they'll end up.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Special thanks goes to , adorereading, ovoriel and Jay Dee for either following the story, favoriting the story and reviewing. Another thanks goes out to everybody who has stuck with the story so far. I hope I do the characters and plot justice!

**Chapter 6**

Once out of the portal, the siblings ended up back in the attic. "Aw, man! It didn't work! We're right back where we started from!" Phil complained.

"Not necessarily," Melinda commented as she looked around the attic. "There are quite a few differences."

"You're right..." Phil replied as he too noticed what Melinda was talking about. "But...this wasn't like this two days ago! How far have we gone back?!"

"I don't know..." Melinda said as she ran her hand along the now solid wall. "At least we cannot be followed through the portal we made. Let's go see how much time has passed."

With that they left the attic and walked downstairs to the living room. Chris walked out from the dining room and stopped when he saw his siblings. "Chris!" Phil and Melinda yelled in unison before charging at him for a hug. Before they could get near him, Chris waved his arm out and the two flew up into the air with the help of his telekinesis. They hit the wall and fell to the floor from the impact.

"What the hell Chris?!" Melinda yelled angrily.

"Who are you?" Chris asked menacingly.

"Uh..." Phil started as they warily stood up. "Either he's possessed or he had his memory erased."

"Chris! It's us! Your siblings? Melinda and Phil?" Melinda started.

"I don't have siblings named Melinda and Phil," Chris challenged.

"Fine...Wyatt!" Melinda called out to the ceiling. A blonde-haired boy of about two orbed in front of Melinda and she asked, "Wyatt?"

"Seriously, Melinda?! Your spell brought us too far into the past!" Phil yelled in another panic.

Melinda ran her hands through her hair and slid down the wall behind her. "Why do I always screw up everything?" she sobbed.

"Hey...maybe it happened because you were not specific enough? We wanted to go back two days...not more than fifteen years."

She turned her eyes up to Chris and began to stand up again. She made her way to him, but stopped when he threatened to use his powers on her again. "Please, Chris...we need your help."

"Why should I help you? I don't know you!" Chris demanded.

"I'm your sister! Phil is our brother! We were the only two left and we needed to come back to the past to save our family! Please! You and Wyatt are the most powerful out of all of the Charmed children, and we were hoping we could stop the attack! The Charmed Ones were captured! You and Wyatt were captured! It's only Phil and myself left and we are not strong enough to save everybody!"

"I have no powers, and Melinda can only orb and freeze things...that isn't enough to go up against the Underworld..." Phil said sadly.

"This is some kind of trick!" Chris said as he used his telekinesis to throw a vase Melinda's way. She raised her hands and the vase stopped in mid-air.

"Chris...what's going on?" Piper asked from the foyer with her hand raised.

"Mom!" Phil and Melinda cried out before running to her. Again, Chris used his powers to throw them backwards to prevent them from hurting Piper.

"Chris! What are you doing?! They're just teenagers!"

"They could be shapeshifting demons," was Chris' response. Chris used his telekinesis to throw another object at Melinda, but she orbed in place to keep the object from hitting her.

"She can orb?!" Piper asked with wide eyes. "Chris! She can orb!"

"Could've stolen the power from a Whitelighter," was Chris' nonchalant reply.

"Could you maybe stop throwing things at us? Melinda hasn't gotten the hang of her powers yet!" Phil demanded.

"Melinda?" Piper asked as she stared at her daughter. She noticed she and Phil had all the features of a Halliwell, they greatly resembled herself. "Chris...I think they're telling the truth."

"What?" Chris asked.

"I've been to the future once where I had a daughter named Melinda," Piper revealed. This was the first time Chris had heard of any of that.

"But I know for a fact that Wyatt is the only child you have," Chris lied. He needed to keep his own identity of being Wyatt's little brother a secret while he was in the past.

"That's not true!" Phil started. "You're her son, too!"

Chris' eyes widened at that as he look at Piper. He could see Piper studying Chris more closely than he felt comfortable with. He knew that later that day, he was going to need to use memory dust on her, to make her forget that tad bit of information, though, how the boy claiming to be his brother knew that he had no idea. "Clearly they would say anything to take the focus off of them."

"The point is," Melinda said, "We were trying to go back into the past by two days, to grab Chris and Wyatt so we could go back to the 'present day', for us, and save the family. Everybody has been captured by demons and we thought that if we were to get our brothers, then they could help us infiltrate the Underworld and save their future, two-day selfs so we could save everybody else."

"We just didn't plan on going back..." Phil looked at little Wyatt. "this far. The Wyatt we know is almost nineteen."

"He didn't seem to have had any time to call out for Excalibur when he was attacked, so he was captured. Probably the same way that Chris was brought down, by Darklighter arrows," Melinda finished. "Please, Chris. We need your help."

"The only one I am here to help, is Wyatt," Chris told her before orbing out of the Manor.

Melinda threw her hands up into the air with a yell. "How can he act like that?! We're his siblings, just earlier he was saying how we should all try and become closer in case this very kind of attack happens! Brent said the same thing!"

"Actually, if you remember, that wasn't Chris who said that," Phil told her, which she ignored.

"Who's Brent?" Piper asked.

"Our Whitelighter," Phillip answered. "He seems really cool. We just met him today...or...what was today for us?" he glanced at Melinda who shrugged.

"At least we, or I, still have my powers here, although I do not know what good that will do us now with Chris not wanting to help. What are we going to do now?" Melinda asked as she sat down on the couch.

"You're going to tell me and my sisters why you came back to the past," Piper told her. "Paige!" she yelled out. "Can you bring Phoebe back home?! We have a situation!"

A few minutes passed, and Paige orbed in with Phoebe, "What's up, sis?"

"Wow, you had red hair?" Phil asked.

Paige cocked her head as she studied the teens sitting beside Piper, "Who are they?"

"These are my two kids from the future," Piper grinned. "Melinda and Phillip."

"Aww! This is the daughter you saw in the future?!" Phoebe gushed. "She looks like you, Piper!"

"So does Phillip," Paige said.

"Please don't tell me that Wyatt's even worse now?" Phoebe asked.

"Hold it!" Piper said before turning her gaze to little Wyatt. "Don't worry, sweetie, she's talking about another Wyatt. Leo!"

Leo orbed in from following Chris around, "Woah! Dad can orb!" Phil asked incredulously.

Leo turned his head to the boy and girl sitting beside Piper. "Our kids from the future," Piper explained as Leo's eyes widened.

"Melinda?" Leo asked Piper. After Piper had returned from the alternate future where Prue was still alive, Piper had told them about the little girl they had shared. When she was pregnant with Wyatt, they were both expecting Melinda, yet once Wyatt came out, they thought they would never have that little girl Piper saw.

"That's right," Piper grinned. Leo grinned too before falling to his knees in front of Melinda and hugged her. "I'm so glad we _do _have you after all!" He let go of Melinda and grabbed hold of Phil. He sat back on his heels and studied all the features of his two kids.

"This is amazing!" Leo said to himself. "I have three kids!"

"Four," Phil said. "Chris is was born after Wyatt."

Leo looked to Piper for answers before asking, "Where is Chris now? Is he still in the future?"

"Oh, he was here but for some reason, he attacked us and orbed out," Melinda answered.

Leo looked at Piper once again with quizzical eyes.

"She's talking about the Chris you have been following. According to them, he is our son, too," Piper explained.

"You mean the Chris who made me an Elder, who said he came back to save Wyatt from turning evil?" Leo asked.

"Wyatt, evil?" Phil asked. "The only thing evil about him, is his need to test out a girl's skills in bed before dating them." The others all turned to him. "He's got four lined up so far."

"Which I think is disgusting. It didn't help any that he told us that at the dinner table!" Melinda put in.

"Leo? Could you take Wyatt and orb him Up There, while we try to figure this out?" Piper asked.

"Of course," Leo answered. He kissed Melinda and Phil on the forehead as he stood to get Wyatt. Once Wyatt was safely in his arms, he smiled at his other two children before orbing out.

"So..." Paige started. "What now?"

"We need Chris' blood so we can try and save the Chris from the future," Piper told them.

"But that Chris is already here," Phoebe pointed out.

"He is different from our Chris," Melinda told them. "I do not recognize his personality."

"Chris!" Piper called, before Chris orbed into the Manor with Darklighter arrows protruding from his arm and shoulder. "Chris!" Piper yelled as she jumped up and cautiously sat him down on a chair. She worked to break the arrows so she could slide them out of him easier. By the look of it, Chris was almost gone. After the two teens came into the Manor and revealed his secret, he went into the Underworld and took his anger out on whatever demon managed to cross his path as he vanquished them. He had eventually found himself in the lair of a group of Darklighters, who wasted no time attacking him. Now, he was slumped onto the floor and Piper tried to make him comfortable.

"Chris!" Melinda fell to the floor beside him, while Phil was on top of Chris sobbing.

"Please, don't die Chris!" Phil shouted as his tears landing on Chris' shirt.

"Aunt Paige, heal him!" Melinda ordered.

"But...I-I-can't heal!" Paige protested.

"Leo!" Piper called.

Leo orbed into the living room once again and took in the scene. He put Wyatt down on the floor and yelled, "Watch out! Let me!" But before Leo could get to Chris, a golden glow emitted from Phil's hands as Chris' wounds began to heal.

Once Phil felt Chris moving under him, he sat back as Chris' eyes found Phil's tear-stained face. "Chris?" Phil whispered before taking in Chris' now-healed injuries. Phil fell on top of Chris again and continued to sob. "Don't ever scare us like that again!"

Chris struggled under Phil's weight to sit up and take in everybody's expressions. To his surprise, everybody, including Leo, were worried. Now that Leo began to study Chris' features, he could see the resemblance he had to Piper, and even the newcomers Melinda and Phil. "What?!" Chris demanded.

Piper decided to take charge as she walked over and knelt beside the young man. "Chris...we need some of your blood...to help the Chris from Melinda and Phil's time."

"He could come with us?" Phil started as he wiped his eyes with embarrassment. He didn't want his family to think that he was a crybaby at his age. "Two Chris's are better than one. Then we can all go find Wyatt and come back here before the demons could know what's going on? They won't be able to follow us back and then we can work out a plan with our Chris and Wyatt to get the others out."

"But how would we find them in the Underworld?" Melinda asked. "I don't think I can sense them."

"Maybe Leo can?" Paige suggested.

"What if we come up with a spell to bring us to him instead?" Phoebe asked. "We'll gain the element of surprise."

"Right," Piper said, "Phoebe and Paige, you two work on that spell while the rest of us work on preparations and our attack."

~o0o~

Melinda and Phillip stood in front of the twin symbols of the Triquetra they had drawn on the wall in chalk. They and the others were up in the attic, ready to travel back to the future to save Chris and Wyatt. Half of them would go to get Chris and the other half were going to go get Wyatt. "Are you ready?" Melinda asked, hoping that Phil was ready to run into danger. Because he hadn't shown any ability to cast spells, the older witches were the ones who were going to cast the spell for them. Each of the portals were designed to allow only those presently in the attic to come back through, with the exception of the the future Chris and Wyatt. Phil gave an uneasy smile and a nod before they turned back to the wall. Melinda was the first to read her spell.

_On this day and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient power._

_Bring us to my captive Chris,_

_Do not allow him to be missed._

The portal opened with a blue light and Melinda, Chris, Phoebe and Leo walked through the portal and ended up in a cell. Melinda saw through the torchlight, that Chris was laying hurt near the door. "Chris..." she whispered before running over to him.

"Mel..." the hurt Chris croaked out with a raw throat from yelling so much. "How did you get in here? There is a magic barrier..."

"Come on, let's get you out of here before any of the demons notice us..." Melinda whispered as the other Chris and Leo grabbed him and helped him through the portal. When they emerged to the other side, they all saw that the others had already left.

"Seems anti-climatic, right?" Phoebe asked.

"We were hoping for the element of surprise," Leo reminded her as he knelt beside the hurt Chris and healed him.

"Dad?" Chris asked after he was coherent enough to speak properly. "Since when could you heal?" He then glanced behind Leo and caught sight of his alternate self. "Wow..." He sat up and stared at the other Chris, who was in the room.

"Chris?" Melinda asked as he slowly stood. Chris grinned before accepting her in his arms.

"What's going on, Mel?" he asked.

"Phil and I tried to go back in time by a couple of days to warn you, Wyatt and everyone else of the attack we went through, but we went back far too far and ended up here."

"Phil? He's here?" Chris asked.

"He was, but he, mom and Aunt Paige all went to our time to try and save Wyatt," Melinda answered. "He came up with the idea to open a portal to each of you simultaneously so we could have the element of surprise if we had needed to fight. Oh, and he has the power to heal, now."

"Really? That's awesome! I wish I could heal...but at least there are two people in our house who can heal if it's needed," Chris told her.

The others walked through the other portal, which closed up as soon as the last person walked through. Phil saw his brother and ran to him, which Chris gladly enveloped his younger brother in a hug.

"Mel?" Wyatt asked before he hugged her as he had Phil after Phil had healed him.

"Wyatt?" the Chris from the alternate future asked.

"Two Chris'?" Wyatt asked as he turned to his other family members for answers.

"Alternate future," Melinda explained. "In his future, you seemed to have been the ultimate evil, and he came back to this time to save you."

"Me? Evil?" Wyatt asked as he stared at the brother who looked older than he was. He walked over to the other Chris and Chris fought the urge to use his powers to throw Wyatt across the room. Wyatt took the other boy's shoulders and studied him before enveloping Chris in a hug. "Whatever that Wyatt has ever done to you, I'm sorry."

"But...you're not him," Chris said.

"It doesn't matter. He must not show you affection, so let me be his replacement so you can see what you could have in your world," Wyatt replied. "So," Wyatt turned to the others, "how about we go kick demon ass to save our family, and then we come back to this time to help this Chris kick my demon ass?"

"Wow..." the other Chris started before he looked at Phil, "Never thought I'd ever hear Wyatt say something like that." He walked over to his older self and asked, "How about it? You in?"


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Special thanks goes to 7darkangel7 for following my story. Hope you like it! The spelling, grammar, continuation and the most embarrassing error, the parenthesis with the name Adam Gregory after Matt's introduction in the story, as been fixed in all the previous chapters. I often have the names of the actors in my original copy of the story if I feel I cannot remember the name later on. With any luck I can get a new chapter up on Tuesday.

**Chapter 7**

"We need to focus on freeing the Charmed Ones of the future," Phil told the rest of the group as they sat in the living room planning the next move of action. "They and the Charmed Ones from this time would be the most powerful force of good, and if anybody can save the family, it is two sets of Charmed Ones along with Wyatt and both Chris'."

"Wouldn't having two sets of Charmed Ones negate each others powers?" Paige asked.

"Not necessarily," the older Chris started. "The younger version of me being here proves that the same person from different times can access the same powers."

"Yes, but your powers do not come from being Charmed," Leo told him. "Maybe I should go ask the Elders what they think?" he asked Piper, who gave a nod to him.

After Leo orbed out, Melinda asked, "What about the consequences of having so many of our family members here in the past? I mean, not only is there a risk of exposure, but there is also the risk of future consequences of everybody in the past knowing who everybody of the future is?"

"Not you too," Piper told Melinda. "Chris is always going on about future consequences."

"She has a point," Wyatt replied. "What if future knowledge changes the future somehow?"

"Wow..." young Chris started. "Wyatt actually said something smart!"

"Hey!" Wyatt reprimanded. "I'm smarter than I seem!"

"Says the boy who tests out a girl's skills in bed before he even thinks of dating her," Phillip joked.

"You people are _never _going to let me live that down, are you?" Wyatt asked with a roll of his eyes and a sigh.

"Nope," young Chris told him. "You say something stupid, we get to treat you like you're stupid. At least, until you decide to listen to yourself talk sometimes and change your _'I'm the all-powerful Wyatt, obey me!' _attitude." That statement got a snort from the older Chris as he was looking through the Book of Shadows.

"What's so damn funny?" Wyatt demanded light-heartedly.

"You have the same attitude _my _Wyatt does," was older Chris' reply. "And it's nice to see I have that sense of humor in _any _alternate universe."

"You get that from mom," Phillip put in. "Besides, for the future consequences thing, why not have dad and Chris use memory dust?"

"Wouldn't they have to use it on themselves too?" Paige asked. "How would they know what memories to erase?"

"The Chris we found in this timeline wouldn't have to use it on himself, seeing as he's from an alternate future," Phoebe told her.

"Wait...so he would get to keep all of his memories of this and we don't?" Piper asked.

"Seems fair," Melinda put in. "At least he would be able to remember _our_ Wyatt. That way, he would have more reason to fix _his _future."

"That's one thing I can stop worrying about," older Chris said as he regarded Melinda. He turned to his younger counterpart, "So, these are _really _the siblings you grow up with?"

Younger Chris shrugged, "With any luck, you'll get that same opportunity once you fix _your _Wyatt."

Leo orbed back into the Manor, followed by another Whitelighter. "Everybody, this is my mentor, Gideon."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you all," Gideon replied with a seemingly pleasant smile.

Melinda remembered the entry on the Elder, how he was the one who had tried to kill little Wyatt when he was a toddler. Her eyes widened as she turned to her version of Chris and she could tell from the look on his face that he was thinking about the same page in the Book of Shadows. Melinda stood along with young Chris before pulling the other Chris by the sleeve. "If you'll excuse us, we have some potions to make if we want to save our family." Melinda dragged Chris away to the attic as the others downstairs continued their conversation.

"What's wrong?" older Chris asked after Melinda closed the attic door.

"That was Gideon!" She hissed.

"So?" Chris asked.

"So..." young Chris began. "According to the Book of Shadows of our time, _he _is the one who tried to kill Wyatt!" With the older Chris' eyes shooting wide open in shock at this unexpected information, the younger Chris continued, "Dad fried him with his Elder powers after...something happened. The book didn't really say what that was."

"It could've been to try and stop Gideon from hurting Wyatt?" Melinda suggested. "You know how protective dad can be."

"Yeah, even without powers he's overprotective," Chris said before turning to his older counterpart. "What if Gideon is the reason _your _Wyatt turned evil?"

"We'll need to keep an eye on little Wyatt and keep Gideon far away from him." Older Chris told them.

"I think it is best if one of you and Wyatt stayed behind while the others go and rescue everyone else," Melinda told the older Chris.

"But...that means you and Phil would be going with them," younger Chris replied.

"I know..." Melinda started. "But, Phil can heal now and I can freeze things and orb. I know Phil and I are not the powerhouses like you and Wyatt...but one of you two needs to stay here with our Wyatt to make sure Gideon has less chance to hurt the younger version of Wyatt from this time."

"Sounds like Phil isn't the only strategist in our family," young Chris told her.

"We all have to have strategic knowledge if we're going to survive in the magical world," Melinda shrugged.

"Do you have Elder powers?" older Chris asked his counterpart. With the nod from younger Chris, the older Chris continued, "Then I'll go with the others to the future while you stay here and help Wyatt. They may have a battle as the demons get wind of their prisoners being rescued, and I was raised in an environment where battles were the norm."

"Then it's decided," young Chris told the other two.

~o0o~

Meanwhile, Leo was introducing the newcomers that were still downstairs where the rest of the family were. "This is my son from the future, Phillip. And this is my son Wyatt from the future."

Gideon did a double take at Wyatt's name, "Wyatt? The Twice-Blessed?"

"That's right!" Wyatt grinned proudly. "Something happened in our future, so my sister Melinda and brother Phil came back to help our family. They rescued me not too long ago, but I'm ready to go back and kick some demon ass!"

Gideon was in the process of using his analytical mind to go through his options before the girl and the set of Chris' walked down the stairs to join the others. Piper saw them and asked, "Are we ready yet?"

"Yeah," Melinda answered. "I think we're ready to continue with the mission."

"So who's going with who?" Paige asked.

"I'm going to go get myself," Piper stated. She turned to Melinda and Phil and asked, "What are your powers?"

"I just gained the power to heal today, which you saw," Phil said sheepishly.

"And I can orb and freeze things," Melinda told her.

"Okay," Piper said, getting into big sister mode. "Melinda will go and save Phoebe."

"Hey! What about me?" Paige demanded.

"Aww, honey," Phoebe started. "Don't worry, you and Leo are next on the list."

With a roll of her eyes, Paige replied, "Thanks."

Melinda turned to older Chris and asked, "Would you go with them?" _'To warn mom that Gideon is alive and in the Manor?' _Melinda silently added in her thoughts. Chris saw the look and instinctively knew what she was thinking, so he nodded with a smile.

"I'm gonna go get myself," Phoebe jumped with excitement. "I cannot wait to see what I look like in the future!"

"Vain much?" Paige asked with a laugh, which got a snort from both Chris'.

"I resent that!" Phoebe told her with good humor.

"Focus people!" Piper yelled. "The longer Wyatt and Chris are gone, the sooner the demons will do something to the rest of us!"

"She's right," Leo cut in. "We need to hurry! Wyatt can go with..."

"No!" younger Chris interrupted. "Wyatt and I are staying here with little Wyatt. Somebody needs to watch him."

"I can offer my assistance," Gideon told the group. "Take him to Magic School to keep him safe."

"No, that's okay," young Chris told him. "I'm sure you have other, Elder things to take care of?"

"It's no trouble," Gideon replied, annoyed that the younger version of Chris was working to take away his chance of finally being able to get rid of Wyatt. "I'd love to watch over Wyatt."

"That's okay, demons could try to take him again," young Chris said.

"I'm quite capable of protecting Wyatt. Besides, demons cannot get into magic school," Gideon tried to reason.

"Gideon's right," Leo told young Chris. "Magic School is protected from evil."

"Still...what if evil found a way to sneak into Magic School?" Chris asked. "Somebody will need to be there to fight them off? Who better than the Twice-Blessed and the half-Elder?"

"Half-Elder?" Gideon questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right," young Chris challenged. "I have the same powers as the Elders." Older Chris watched the confrontation between the other two and was impressed that the younger version of himself from another reality was able to argue against an Elder such as Gideon. He grinned knowingly at Melinda.

"We're wasting time," Piper was the one to interrupt this time. "Chris, Wyatt, if you want to stay, then go ahead. There are plenty of us to do what we need to do, and when we get more members of the family, there will be more of us who can do whatever, but for now, let's go people!" She headed up to the attic, followed by everyone else. Young Chris gave a satisfied smirk to Gideon as Gideon glared daggers at the boy.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates this past week, however here is not only a new chapter, but I have started a new story featuring Leo. Victoria of this chapter plays a part in the new story, so I wanted to kind of introduce her there and tell her and Leo's story. PJ in this chapter is played by Marguerite Moreau (if you can imagine her younger), and I gave her powers from the actress' portrayal of Charlie in Firestarter 2. I'm calling these powers "Flames of Passion", considering she's half Cupid. The unnamed demon of this chapter and Victoria are both mine. Thank you to Lawsy89 for your review and follow!

**Unnamed Demon:** Oliver Goodwill as he appeared in the Evanescence video, "Call me When You're Sober".

**Victoria:** Ashley Benson

**Chapter 8**

Phoebe's daughter, Prudence Johnna, or PJ ran through the Underworld trying to find a hiding spot. Her wrists had been bound to the wall with shackles that negated her magic. She had become unconsious after demons used their powers against her. When she woke up, the demons were vanquished and she had been set free. Now she was roaming the Underworld, afraid that if she used her beaming powers to teleport herself home, that the demons would sense her.

PJ glanced around the side of the wall to see if there was anybody there. One demon was walking by, and PJ leaned against the wall and held her stomach with her arm. She had noticed she had multiple burn marks throughout her body where the demons had thrown energy and fire balls at her. Never would she imagine that she would be captured. She was one of the popular girls, a cheerleader no less! The only trouble she was supposed to get into was getting caught making out with her boyfriend in the boy's restroom. She thought of her cousin Melinda and how she wished she had the power to orb, at least then she could orb straight Up There and be protected by the Elders. PJ had one trump over Melinda though, as she had one extra power that Melinda didn't. Melinda could only orb, however, PJ could make things smoke and catch on fire if her emotions were frazzled enough, and they were definitely frazzled now.

"Hey!" came a male voice nearby. PJ turned and came face to face with a demon with an energy ball. "Who are you?"

PJ's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed nervously. The demon glared at her before making his energy ball grow to cover his hand. Out of all the demons she had seen, PJ had never seen a demon who could make their energy balls grow. PJ's hair began to wave with a wind that wasn't there as her skin glowed gold with power. Heat vapors traveled from her body, through the air, to the demon. Once the vapor hit the demon, he erupted in flames and screamed in pain before he was vanquished. PJ's body returned to normal and she quickly glanced around to make sure more demons weren't coming after her. She ran her hands through her hair before she ran around the corner and right into the path of another demon. PJ yelped before jumping back with wide eyes.

This demon had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. A little stubble covered the lower part of his face. He looked like he was in his twenties. He gave a smirk as he took in the features of PJ. "Stay away from me!" PJ's voice trembled.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be dead by now," the demon stated. "I have no interest in harming you."

"Yeah right! As if I'll believe _that_!" PJ bit back.

The demon laughed before he wrapped an arm around PJ's shoulders. "Come on, I'll help you out of here."

"I can't leave! I have to find my mom!" PJ protested.

"You're mom is here?" the demon asked.

"My whole family was captured," PJ answered with a wary eye. Why was she still allowing the demon to keep his arm around her? Did she _really _need comforting _that _much?

"That doesn't sound good," the demon replied.

"No, _really_?" PJ asked sarcastically as she walked away from the demon.

"We need to get you back up to the surface so your Whitelighter can heal you," the demon said.

"Don't pretend like you care," PJ spun to face him again. "You probably want us to be healed so you can kill us when we're at our best!"

"I have my own reasons for wanting to help you, but that isn't one of them," the demon smirked. He grabbed PJ by the arm and shimmered them back to her house. "Now, call your Whitelighter so we can help the others."

"And what if I don't have a Whitelighter?" she asked.

"Call out for help and see what happens," the demon told her. He produced an energy ball and asked, "Does this help?" before he threw it at her. PJ screamed out and a figure appeared in orbs, grabbed PJ and orbed back out. The demon gave a smirk before shimmering back down to the Underworld.

~o0o~

Pj and the Whitelighter found themselves in an alleyway on the other side of town. PJ studied the female Whitelighter uncertainly. Her appearance was that of a teenager, with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. "Hi, I'm Victoria."

"Uh...Prue, but everybody calls me PJ," the other girl replied.

Victoria saw PJ's wounds and said, "Here, let me heal those for you." She hovered her hands over the wounds and began to heal them with a golden glow.

"Are you my Whitelighter?" PJ asked.

"That's right. The Elders sensed a great power rising in the Underworld, so they assigned each of the Charmed Ones a Whitelighter. Normally they Charmed Ones would only have one Whitelighter for the collective, however, this time, the Elders thought it was necessary for the protection of so many witches."

"My family has been captured by demons," PJ told her.

"We know. All of the Charmed Ones and their children were captured, though your cousins Melinda and Phillip were able to escape back through time to get the help of the Charmed Ones from the past. There, all done!" Victoria smiled.

"What now?" PJ asked uncertainly. "What am I supposed to do now that I am free?"

"I was told you were half Cupid," Victoria started as she thought. "Normally, Cupids are able to bring somebody they love right to them by beaming. Can you do that?"

"What if the demons sense me use my powers and come after me again?" PJ asked.

Victoria gave a shrug, "If that happens, I can orb you up to where the Elders stay. Demons will not be able to get you up there."

"Do you think my beaming power would work Up There?" PJ asked.

"I don't see why not," Victoria smiled. "You'll get added protection Up There as well."

PJ closed her eyes and tried to sense her family members. She couldn't sense them, so she thought about her mom, and instantly, Phoebe was beamed to her daughter. Phoebe held her stomach as she fell to her knees. "Oh, no! Mom!"

Victoria knelt down beside Phoebe and started the healing process. With Phoebe's extensive wounds, Victoria knew it would take a few minutes. "See if you can do that with the others in your family."

"Mom...can you hear me?" PJ asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe answered.

"Please, think of dad so he would come to you...we need to hurry," PJ gently ordered. Phoebe did as her daughter asked and thought of Coop. Coop was beamed to Phoebe in just as bad as shape as Phoebe had been. "Dad!" PJ fell to her knees beside Coop.

"Hey...PJ," he wheezed as he held his stomach.

At that time, a blue portal in the shape of the Triquetra appeared in the fence beside them and Melinda, Phil, older Phoebe and older Chris appeared. "Phil, please try and heal Coop!" Melinda ordered.

"On it!" Phil replied as he went over to where Coop was laying and held out his hands. A golden glow began to heal Coop as PJ watched in astonishment.

"You can heal now?" PJ asked.

"It looks like the Elders finally gave me a power," Phil grinned proudly.

Once Coop was healed, he sat up and gave Phil a bear hug, "Thanks, sport!"

"No problem, Uncle Coop," Phil replied as he tried to get out of the tight embrace.

Once Coop let go of Phil, he hugged PJ. "You did great, honey."

"Mom was the one who brought you here," was PJ's reply.

"But you were the one who called me here," Phoebe told her. "I knew you could remember how to use that power one day."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but we have to go, now!" Chris told the group.

Older Phoebe looked up and saw the new arrivals for the first time, "Chris?" she asked. "Melinda, Phil...younger me...what are all of you _doing _here?"

"We're here to save you...me...us...?" younger Phoebe looked to Chris for the correct term and he simply shrugged.

"The important thing is that we need to go back to the past, where we came from...now!" Melinda told them all.

"Wow, you're starting to sound like Piper everyday!" older Phoebe laughed, which got a glare from the girl.

PJ stood and with the help of Phil, pulled her father up off the ground. "Would you come with us, Victoria? You _are _my Whitelighter after all?"

"Of course I will," Victoria smiled. "Your family are my only charges at the moment, and it'll be nice meeting new people."

~o0o~

Younger Piper, Paige and Leo went after the older version of Piper. They ended up finding her chained to a wall with her hands chained above her head. "It's about time!" she hissed and younger Piper flinched at the cuts and bruises across her face. "I cannot even melt these chains, they seem to be blocking my magic!"

"Melt the chains?" younger Piper asked with a look to Leo. Leo shrugged as he didn't have any clue what the older version of his wife was talking about.

"Where's the other Leo?" Paige asked.

"I heard him being tortured in the next cell over...or is it the next cave over?"

Leo's face paled at that, "Tortured?"

"Don't worry, honey, we've both been through much worse. These demons can't torture worth a damn!" older Piper laughed.

"I'll go get him," Leo decided before walking out of the cavern on guard.

"Nice to see I don't look much different in the future," younger Piper commented as she studied herself up and down as Paige worked on picking the lock with her hairpin.

"Yeah, and we have a new power too, though I don't know if I should reveal that one," older Piper told her.

Paige gave a shrug, "It's not like we'll be able to remember any of it anyway. Memory dust...besides, you already said something about melting the chains. There, I think I got it."

"Where did you learn that?" younger Piper demanded.

Another shrug from Paige, "Well, when you were a teenage delinquint like I was, you pick up a thing or two, especially when you ended up grounded and locked in your room from the outside. My parents never counted on me learning some tricks of the trade."

Leo orbed in with the fully healed version of himself, before he said, "We need to get out of here now that we have them."

Younger Leo went over to Piper to heal her wounds, but she slapped his hand away, "There's no time for that now! It can wait until we're back in your time. Come on everybody!" she marched towards the portal.

"Wow," Paige began. "Bossy much?" she asked Piper's younger counterpart with a raised eyebrow.

Once they were through the portal and the portal closed, they saw that the older version of Phoebe was saved, as was her daughter PJ and Coop. Younger Leo's eyes found the blonde girl before she saw him. She was off to the side talking to PJ and Melinda about something. "Victoria?" he asked, and the others all quieted down to look at him.

Victoria froze at the sound of that voice. That voice she hadn't heard in over forty years. They had had a major falling out back then over their differences, and she was sure she would have never saw him again. _'It couldn't be, could it?' _she thought to herself. There was no way that could be who she thought it was. She turned slowly and when she saw Leo's face, she gave a small gasp of surprise, never expecting in a million years that she would see him again. She made her way over to Leo, ignoring the other's stares and confusion, her eyes moist with unshed tears. Victoria finally found her voice, though it came out shaky and full of hurt, "Dad?"


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I will continue to try and update my two stories once a week. I just started classes again this week, so I will be swamped with homework and studying. Don't worry, I will set aside at least two hours a week to writing. I need something fun to do with my time not doing schoolwork!

Special thanks go to lauren, johansen and countryheart for following or favoriting the story. You guys rock!

**Chapter 9**

"WHAT?!" Both Pipers shrieked.

"Wait...what?" both Chris' asked in unison.

"Wow..." came Wyatt's comment, never expecting this little surprise.

"Leo? What in the hell is going on?" younger PIper asked menacingly. "Why did she call you dad?"

Older Leo replied, "Because she's my daughter."

Victoria turned to the older version of her father with a stunned look, "What exactly is going on? Why are there two of you?" she turned her eyes from one father to the other.

"Apparently," younger Leo started. "Somebody in the future kidnapped the Charmed Ones and their families, so my children Melinda and Phil came back to this time so we could help save them all."

"I see...so I have more siblings?" Victoria asked in a statement.

"What do you mean, _more_?" Wyatt asked. "The five of us are not the only ones?"

"Ha!" Victoria turned a glare to her father.

Younger Leo sighed, "It was the sixties and seventies...everybody was doing it."

"Doing what, exactly?" Paige asked.

"Sex, drugs and rock and roll," came Victoria's answer in a joking manner.

"Never the drugs!" Older Leo defended. "Just...the other two."

"Unprotected," came Victoria's reply. "So, how many kids do you think you have?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. It's not like I kept up with who I had sex with," younger Leo crossed his arms with a defensive look.

Younger Piper turned and stormed off to the kitchen. She turned her head briefly before saying to Leo, "Do not think about following me either!"

"Honey, it was a different time!" he tried to explain.

Older Leo stated, "We have more important things to worry about right now!"

Piper whirled around with a glare before she stormed back over to the older version of her husband. Phil gave a smirk before joking, "He's done it now!"

Everybody flinched as Piper's hand smacked older Leo across the face. "Don't you _dare _give me that! How could you not tell me how many people you've slept with?!" She glared at both versions of Leo and told them, "I do not even _know _you anymore!" The tip of her nose turned red with unshed tears before she whirled and ran from the room.

Younger Leo gave a sigh before turning to his older self. "Thanks a lot. Now she's mad at _me _for what _you _said!"

"Well, it's about time she learned the truth," older Leo stated as he looked at his version of Piper. He had already told her of all the things he had done before Melinda was born. It took him _many _years, but he finally was able to come clean to his wife and at the time, she _was _understanding, but also hurt.

Young Leo turned his gaze to his oldest child and asked, "Do you really hate me that much?"

Victoria gave a sigh before replying, "Of _course _I do not hate you. I'm just angry."

"And you've held that anger for many years, decades even," older Leo stated as a question.

"Yes," Victoria turned her gaze down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I should have listened to you instead of fulfilling my wants before your needs. I never meant to hurt you," younger Leo looked like he had wanted to embrace his daughter after having so many years lost between them.

"As long as you understand that that apology was all I wanted from you." Victoria gave a smile and leapt into younger Leo's arms, and Leo closed his eyes and held her tighter against him, afraid he wouldn't see her for another many decades.

"Please, don't leave me again," young Leo asked.

"But I have to. I do not belong in this time," Victoria answered with regret. She stepped back and studied her father. "But, you can find me from this time and maybe this version of me will accept you back into her life?"

"What about any other kids?" young Leo asked. "Do you know if I have any more?"

"I'm not sure."

"Have you sensed for them?" older Leo put in.

Victoria turned to him and gave a shrug. "I never really tried. I guess it's possible that I could."

"Or the Blood to Blood spell," older Piper suggested. "If you're also a witch, that should work." The group could hear items clanging and doors slamming in the kitchen. "Excuse me, I need to go calm myself down." She gave an encouraging smile to both versions of her husband before walking out of the room.

"We could try it now?" Victoria asked with excitement.

"Maybe after this is all over, then we can try," older Leo grinned. "We have a family to save first."

Victoria gave a slight blush, "Right, sorry." she chuckled. She turned to PJ, "I _do _have a few charges to protect."

Younger Leo cut in, "Have you become a full Whitelighter, or are you still a witch?"

Victoria shrugged before saying, "Apparently, beings like me live longer than normal people. I haven't aged a day since I was eighteen."

"That's good to know," Wyatt replied with a grin. "I get to keep my good looks."

Phillip leaned toward Melinda and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Great! He'll sleep with a lot more girls and get them pregnant."

"I use protection!" Wyatt defended himself as he glared at Phil.

"That's not what Katy said. Or Samantha, or Jessica, or April, or Holly, or..." Chris started.

"I get it!" Wyatt said through clenched teeth.

"According to them, it was all in the heat of passion," Chris grinned.

Wyatt slapped his hand to his face in frustration, "Ow..."

"This is the brother you had to grow up with?" Chris from the alternate reality asked. "How do you manage?"

"Oh, be quiet!" Wyatt said. Phil elbowed alternate Chris with a smirk.

"Okay, people!" Paige cut in. "Have you all forgot about myself and the rest of my family?"

"She's right," older Phoebe agreed. "Let's get back to work."

"A take charge woman. I like that," younger Phoebe smiled.

~o0o~

Much to the annoyance of Gideon, PJ, Melinda, Wyatt and younger Chris all stayed behind while the others left to save Paige;s and Phoebe's families. He needed to find a way to get the toddler version of Wyatt alone so he could kill him. Gideon wasn't fooled that the older Wyatt within his line of site was as good as he seemed. He heard the little brother's claim that Wyatt slept around. It was only a matter of time before Wyatt's morality became corrupted enough for him to become evil. Wyatt proved that too much power within one being was a factor in corruption. Gideon slowly paced around Wyatt's crib as he watched the others in the room. Unbeknowest to Gideon, Phillip was watching the Elder from the corner of his eyes. He knew Gideon had done something to Wyatt to turn him evil in the alternate future. Phillip placed a hand on alternate Chris' elbow. Chris turned his head to look at him, and Phillip gave a barely noticeable nod towards Gideon. Chris turned to look at Gideon briefly, then back to Phillip. Phillip cocked his head in silent question.

Alternate Chris stood and turned to Gideon. "You know, there are plenty of us here now to watch over little Wyatt. You can go do whatever Elders do all day and we'll take care of him."

"I'm not little!" older Wyatt whined, which the others ignored. "Seriously, I'm about nine and a half inches!" That made alternate Chris look at him incredulously.

"I did not need to hear that!" Melinda shouted at her brother.

Gideon ignored the bickering of the siblings and scowled at Chris before he replied, "I will stay here. There are many demons after your brother's power. Call it an insurance policy."

Melinda became tired of listening to the obviously turned Elder and threw her hands up in frustration, which made Gideon freeze. "Oh my gosh! Look! Gideon froze!"

With that, alternate Chris shouted, "Sandra! Odin! Zola!"

The three Elders orbed into the Manor and looked around with confusion. The female of the group with short, blonde hair asked, "What is going on?"

Alternate Chris pointed to Gideon. "Gideon froze when my sister accidently used her freezing power!"

"My power shouldn't work on good being! Right? Especially not an Elder!" Melinda asked in a panic.

"I knew he was evil! He is the one who turned Wyatt evil in the alternate universe!" Phillip stated angrily.

"This is...disturbing," the Elder known as Odin told the other two Elders.

"Let's leave while he's still frozen," Zola said. "Then he won't know that we are keeping him under observation."

"That won't be necessary," came Gideon's voice nearby. Melinda saw the memory dust in Gideon's hand. Melinda grabbed PJ and Phillip's hands before orbing out of the Manor while Gideon used memory dust on the others in the room, including the other Elders.

"What are we doing here?" Sandra asked.

"You were here to see how the progress of our search is going for the Charmed Ones from the future," Gideon replied easily with a smirk.

"Oh...how fare's it?" Sandra asked.

"The family should be back any time now," Gideon told her.

"Well," Zola began. "Continue watching over the Halliwells and come back to report to us once you're finished with this task."

"Of course," Gideon replied. "Should I take the younger version of Wyatt to Magic School for protection?"

"That is a good idea. He will be safe there," Odin answered. Gideon gave a nod of understanding before the other Elders orbed out.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry the previous chapter seemed to have ended at a weird spot, but after reading the last sentence, that really _was _the end of that chapter. Sorry if I confused anybody. I do not own Elizabeth, she is a canon character in Charmed. I was gonna use the Crone, but by this time, she's already been vanquished. Here is the next chapter, and yes, the end of this chapter is the end of the chapter. ^_^ Also, if anybody can think of an idea for the story "Life with Leo Wyatt", feel free to give me a PM. I'm kind of stuck at the moment on that one. Oh, and I combined a couple of spells from the series. One from the show and one from the novels.

**Chapter 10**

Melinda had orbed both Phillip and PJ to the Underworld, where she thought Gideon couldn't get them. "Why are we here?" PJ asked her. "Do you realize we're in the Underworld?!"

"Yes," Melinda answered simply. "I do not know if Gideon could follow us here."

"What if he can?" Phil asked.

"I don't think he could sense for us even if he could," Melinda told him. "I'm glad we were able to get away from the memory dust. Do you realize that Gideon will keep manipulating our family?"

"Yeah..." Phil whispered. He turned to Melinda, "What do we do now?"

Melinda slowly shook her head, "I honestly don't know..."

"Well can't let Gideon get away with this!" PJ shrieked.

Melinda ran her hands through her bangs and said, "I know. First, we have to deal with what is happening in our time, and now we have Gideon to deal with."

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my lair?" a feminine voice asks from nearby.

"See, I told you this was a bad idea," PJ backed away from the demon.

Her brown hair hung to her mid-back and she had red eyes. "What do you want from me?" she growled.

"I'm sorry," Melinda started as she took the chance to walk a little closer. "We are hiding from an Elder."

The demon looked intrigued as she studied the three teens. "And why, pray tell, would you be hiding from an Elder?"

"He used memory dust on the rest of our family so they'll forget that he's trying to kill our two year old brother," Phil confessed. He knew it was risky to tell the demon this, but he felt they needed all the help they could get.

"An Elder, trying to kill a child? Why would an Elder do such a thing?" the demon asked.

"Because in the future, our brother turns evil, and the Elder wants to stop it. Our brother is the most powerful being of Evil, even more powerful than the Source," Phil explained.

"Really, now?" she walked closer to the others. "This is quite interesting if I may say so myself." She gave an evil grin with the thought of serving under such a being of evil. PJ and Phil both backed away, however, Melinda stood her ground. Truth be told, Melinda was very afraid of the demon, but she put on a front anyway as she kept eye contact with her. The demon cupped Melinda's cheek and said, "My name is Elizabeth Turner."

"Uncle Cole's mother?!" Phil exclaimed without realizing it until after it had happened.

"Uncle Cole?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. "So...is he still alive?"

"We do not know if he is right now or not. He's been vanquished so many times, we've all lost count," Melinda began. "But he always comes back."

"Yes, my son is powerful," Elizabeth said with pride.

"You had a grandson," Phil decided to try. "But the Elder vanquished him, just like he's trying to do with our brother."

Elizabeth's eyes darkened as she glared at the boy. "You wouldn't be lying would you?" she asked.

Phil gulped, because he was in fact lying. He knew his Aunt Phoebe was pregnant with Cole's baby at one point, but it was actually the Charmed Ones who had vanquished him, not Gideon. "He was my big brother," PJ put in.

"And our cousin," Melinda told her while pointing to herself and Phil, catching on to what PJ was doing.

Elizabeth turned to PJ and asked, "So, does this mean you are my granddaughter, if Cole had your brother?"

"Yes," PJ lied and stood a little straighter and stared into Elizabeth's eyes, almost daring the demon to question her.

"I knew I felt a Whitelighter nearby," came a male voice at the entrance to Elizabeth's lair. The small group all turned to the voice, and Elizabeth was annoyed with the multiple intrusions in her space in one day. Another man beside him conjured a crossbow and sent an arrow hurling towards Melinda. She tried to throw her hands up to freeze it, but she herself was frozen in fear. The arrow struck her above her heart and she collapsed to the ground.

"Melinda!" Phil and PJ shouted in unison. Elizabeth watched as PJ's hair began to flutter in a non-existent wind while her body gave off a warm golden glow. Almost invisible heat radiated off her body and shot towards the three Darklighters, igniting them in flames. A few seconds later, with their screams of agony, they blew up. "PJ! Get the arrow out of her! I can't touch it!" The glow and the non-existent wind died down as PJ dropped to her knees beside Melinda. She broke the arrow as carefully as she could before pushing both parts of it out of Melinda. Melinda screamed as white-hot pain flared through her chest. Tears ran down her eyes, mixing in with her sweat as the poison worked quickly through her body. PJ threw the broken arrow away from her and Phil hovered his hands above his sister's chest as he healed her.

"Why didn't you freeze them?" Phil questioned as he healed the poison out of her body.

"I was so scared...I couldn't think straight," Melinda answered truthfully.

"We need you to learn to handle pressure so you won't be in this position again," Phil told her, his Whitelighter side coming out of his mouth. Melinda could only nod before he helped her to stand. She threw her arms around his shoulders in silent thanks while tears continued to run down her cheeks. Phil gave a smile before saying, "Okay, we need to figure out a way to expose Gideon again and return the family's memories."

Melinda stepped back and wiped her tears away, "A spell?" she asked.

"Maybe we should all attack him at once while the others are watching?" PJ started. "That way, they'll see there's something wrong."

"What's to say that they won't stop us?" Phil asked. "Or that he'll use the dust on us next time?"

"What if we could protect ourselves from the memory dust?" Melinda asked.

"Are Elders to strong to vanquish with a spell?" PJ asked.

"Um...I'll say yes." Phil replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Besides, we're not the Charmed Ones and he'll probably find some way to shield himself from being frozen by Melinda again."

"What if we were to act like we're saying a spell?" PJ continued. "Maybe act like we're creating a vanquishing potion for Gideon?"

"It _would _make the others ask what we're doing," Melinda chimed in. "We're not powerful enough to go against an Elder like him. We're like annoying insects to him."

"The Hollow?" PJ questioned.

"Too powerful, not to mention risky," Phil said. Elizabeth continued to listen to the teens with interest.

"What about the Avatars, or the Cleaners?" Melinda asked. "Couldn't they erase Gideon from existence?"

"I doubt they would," PJ commented. "Aren't they all about the 'Grand Design' or some nonsense?"

"What about tapping into their powers?" Melinda asked. "I mean, Chris is half Elder, and Wyatt has his shield. Couldn't we do that?" Phil was about to protest, but Melinda quickly continued, "Not swap powers with them. That would make them too vulnerable. I mean, tapping into their subconscious somehow and channeling their powers."

Phil grinned. "That sounds very doable. If we get the wording right, who's to say we cannot tap into their full powers and be just as powerful as them? Let's think up a spell and see if it works."

~0o0~

Melinda orbed Phil and PJ to the foyer and they saw their relatives all safe and sound, with the exception of the ones who had gone to get Paige's family from the future. "Ready?" Phil asked and the other two nodded.

Alternate Chris noticed them first. He walked over to the three and asked, "Where have you been? We've been scrying all over for you."

"We were in the Underworld," PJ told him. "That isn't important now," she told him as she glared at Gideon, who was not paying attention to the three.

"We're sorry Chris, but this is something we have to do," Phil told him apologetically. "Now!" he shouted. Everyone else turned to the teens after they heard Phil's command. The three held hands and chanted:

_Life to Life_

_And Mind to Mind_

_Our Spirits now_

_will Intertwine_

_Half Elder, Older Piper and the Twice Blessed_

_With these words we now confess_

_We three stand, hand in hand_

_Forming an impenetrable band_

_Let their powers fuel our own_

_Let us all have powers grown._

The three teens glowed with a golden light before Phil thrust his hand out and sent a lightning bolt streaming towards Gideon. Gideon orbed in place before he sent an energy ball hurtling towards Phil. Melinda concentrated and raised a shield to protect the three from the attack against them.

"What the hell is going on?!"older Piper shouted as she stood. In response, PJ thrust a hand in front of her and sent an explosion towards the Elder and he was knocked back into the wall. She flicked her hand again and froze Gideon.

"Gideon's evil mom!" Melinda told her. "We had to borrow your powers to make you see it for yourselves!"

"He's the one who tries to kill baby Wyatt!" Phil cut in. "Sandra! Zola! Odin!"

The three orbed in and Melinda pointed to Gideon. "He's evil! PJ was able to freeze him and he is the reason Wyatt turned evil in the alternate timeline!" Everybody in the room was still in a state of complete shock from watching the battle.

"H-How did Melinda use my shield?!" Wyatt demanded.

"Didn't you hear the spell we cast?" Phil asked.

"Well...reverse it right now!" Wyatt ordered.

"Not until Gideon is taken care of!" Phil shouted back to his brother, which caused Wyatt to do a double take. He had _never _heard Phil use that tone of voice on him before and he was stunned.

"This is quite the development," Sandra sighed.

"Not really. He used memory dust on everybody in this room the first time we found out that he was evil," Melinda replied. "That is why we orbed into the Underworld, so he couldn't sense for us."

"And my sister almost _died _by a Darklighter arrow as a result of that!" Phil fumed.

"Aw, honey!" older Piper walked over to Melinda and hugged her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help out."

"Not to break up the moment Aunt Piper, but how long does your freezes last?" PJ asked the older version of her aunt.

"About an hour," the woman replied.

"Better than my lousy thirty seconds or so," Melinda rolled her eyes.

Older Piper grinned, "That was how it was for me at one time. It'll grow as you age, I'm sure of it," Piper told her daughter.

"What about him?" Phil asked as he pointed towards Gideon.

"Don't worry, we will take him off your hands and strip him of his powers," Odin told the group. "He is too dangerous to have around if he is working with demons to kill the Twiced-Blessed." With that they orbed Gideon using Telekinetic Orbing before the three Elders followed.

"Okay, time to reverse that spell," Wyatt ordered his siblings and cousin.

"I'm not sure I want to do that," Melinda got a glint in her eyes. Phil and PJ turned to her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Older Piper asked with concern in her eyes.

"All this power flowing through me...I _like _it!" Melinda grinned. "If I get rid of this power...I'll only be able to orb and freeze time...I want to keep this power. so I can become stronger."

"No!" Alternate Chris shouted in fury. "That is how _my _Wyatt started losing control of himself! He had all that power and it controlled him! You need to reverse that spell _now_!"

"Why _should _I?" Melinda turned to alternate Chris.

"Because that is not _your _power to take," alternate Chris answered.

"I'm only channeling Wyatt's power," Melinda argued.

"Exactly. It is _Wyatt's _power, not _yours_. I do not want to see you give in to the power and become my Wyatt," alternate Chris told her. "Think about what it would do to your family."

Melinda turned to look at all of the others in the room, finally stopping at baby Wyatt. Alternate Chris traveled back to the past to stop Wyatt from becoming evil, which didn't help he was so powerful in the first place. Finally, Melinda turned back to alternate Chris and gave a slight nod.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I think this is my longest chapter to date! I'm considering changing the rating to M for this chapter alone, though mature things are only discussed. Tell me what you all think? I think things like that are mentioned sometimes in PG13 television shows, but I could be wrong. Hope I don't offend anybody! Drew Fuller's style in the movie "Vampire Clan" inspired the character (which I own) Colby Hendricks. Never saw that movie though, but Drew is totally hot in that one! The song "Robot Boy" by Linkin Park seems to fit this chapter for some reason (I listened to it while typing this one up).

**Chapter 11**

Melinda wanted to scream with fury at having to have the powers she wanted to keep taken away from her. Why couldn't her family leave well enough alone? Especially when it came down to her lack of powers. She felt she couldn't help her family when they really needed all the help they could get. Her power to orb was alright, considering one of them were always trying to get places quickly, but she wished her power to freeze was as strong as her mothers. She felt the need to take a walk, maybe stroll through San Francisco to clear her mind.

"I'm going to go for a walk," she announced to her family.

"Wait a minute, after everything that is going on?" past Leo asked.

"I'll go with her," Phillip offered as he gave a questioning look to Melinda, who gave a nod. She wouldn't mind having one of her brothers with her, especially the one who remembered what Gideon was up to.

"I'll go too," younger Chris piped up. "It would be nice to take a short break from everything. Besides, we have enough firepower here to take out a country."

"Be careful out there," younger Piper warned the trio. Melinda gave a forced smile and a nod as she linked arms with Chris and Phil. They orbed out of the Manor and found themselves in an alleyway in the downtown area.

As they all walked through to the main sidewalk, a teenage boy collided with Phil and pushed him out of the way. "Hey!" Phil exclaimed with anger.

"Stop that boy! He stole my money!" An older man yelled.

Melinda was still reeling from the shock that she went into as she had watched the boy run past. _'It couldn't be, could it?' _she thought. "Chris!? That was Chris!"

"What?!" Chris shouted before running after the boy, Melinda and Phil followed close by. The boy ran into another alley, so when Chris was able to get out of view of onlookers, he flicked his hand and the boy flew into a wooden fence.

When the siblings caught up to the boy, he looked up in fear. He looked just like Chris, but with short, spiky hair and pasty skin. He had black eyeliner and his right ear was pierced with a rainbow-colored gothic cross. He wore jenka jeans with a silver chain looping out of a pocket and a Anarchy screened tee-shirt. "H-how in the hell did you do that?!" the boy demanded. He stared at Chris and demanded, "Why do you look like me?!"

"Who is he?" Melinda asked curiously.

"Chris' past self?" Phil guessed with a shrug.

Chris bent and hoisted the other teen up by the shirt. "What have you done just now?" he asked with venom.

"I-I needed money for the drugs! I have to have them!" the boy whimpered.

"What drugs?" Chris asked.

"You know...crystal meth...I need it!"

"No you don't," Chris sighed.

"Maybe this guy's the reason the other Chris is so neurotic?" Phil joked.

"This is no joking matter," Chris glared at Phil. "Melinda, call the other me, now!"

Melinda flinched at Chris' anger and sighed. "How many things are going to happen before we can go back to our normal lives, in our own time?"

Phil gave a shrug while Chris snarled, "Call him now!"

Melinda's eyes filled with unshed tears. The Chris she knew would never yell at her like that, yet there he was doing just that. "Chris!" Melinda shouted as a few tears escaped.

The alternate Chris orbed onto the scene and took in the other's faces. "Why is Melinda crying?"

"Not now!" the other Chris shouted.

"H-how the hell did he do that?!" the boy asked with fear.

Alternate Chris edged closer to the other two apparent versions of himself and asked, "Shapeshifter?"

"No, he might be our past life come to haunt us at the most inopportune time," the younger Chris told the other.

"And why are you holding him up against a wall?" alternate Chris continued his questioning.

"He stole some old guy's money for drugs," Phil answered for his brother.

"I see," alternate Chris said as he noticed the rainbow colored gothic cross in the boy's right ear.

"And that jackass yelled at Melinda and made her cry!" Phil continued with a glare at his older brother.

"In case you hadn't noticed, some guy with my face just robbed a guy!" younger Chris bit back.

"That's no reason to yell at her!"

"You!" young Chris glared at his alternate self. "Hold this guy, would ya?" Alternate Chris took his younger counterpart's place as the other Chris pulled the crying Melinda to his chest and held her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He kissed her forehead before laying his cheek on the top of her head, which he had to bend a little to reach.

Meanwhile, alternate Chris continued his inspection of the boy he was holding to the fence. "So...what's with that earring? You know what it means when the earring is in the right ear on a guy, right?"

"No shit Sherlock! I'm gay! What? You didn't see the rainbow colors?" the boy snarled as he tried to get out of older boy's grip.

"He certainly has our sense of humor," young Chris told his older counterpart.

"I...see," the alternate Chris replied with a look of disgust.

"Come on! Give the old man that money back and then I can go have sex with guys for the money I need!" the boy told them.

"You're a prostitute or something?" Phil asked with wide eyes.

Alternate Chris asked, "Where are your parents?"

"How the hell should I know? I've been in foster care since I was a kid!" the other growled.

"You think he's telling the truth?" younger Chris asked.

"Maybe we should take him home with us? If he's Chris' past life, our parents could help him, right?" Melinda asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Too dangerous," Alternate Chris told her. "I'm supposed to be conceived soon, which means he will have to..."

"Die?" the other Chris asked with realization.

"What the hell do you mean die?!" the boy demanded in a panic.

"I mean, in order for myself to be born. You have to die," alternate Chris replied. "You never heard of past lives? You're obviously mine and I'm born in about ten or eleven months from now."

"Past lives don't exist!" the boy argued.

"Oh, but they do," Alternate Chris told him. "And you have to die in order for me to be born."

Younger Chris was having a difficult time comprehending his older counterpart's ruthlessness. "Cut him some slack."

"Can't."

"But, he's an innocent!" Melinda yelled. "It's our job to protect the innocent!"

"Which is better?" Alternate Chris started. "Life on the streets stealing money and having sex for drugs, or living in a nice house surrounded by family?" He eyed the other boy. "What do you think?"

"The family thing sounds nice man, but I ain't gonna die!" the boy shouted in fear.

"Oh, but I'm you. Which means that even if you _do _die, you'll come back as me," alternate Chris explained. "You'll get to have a second chance."

"If he's so addicted to drugs and all, how did he turn into _you_?" Melinda asked. "I mean, wouldn't he have to deal with karma or something? Not get rewarded with being one of the strongest witches in the world!"

"Beats me," alternate Chris replied.

"What are we going to do now?" young Chris asked.

"We go back to the manor. I'm sorry this was a short walk, Melinda, but something has come up yet again," alternate Chris apologized. He turned to the boy, "What's your name?"

"C-Colby Hendricks," the boy answered uncertainly. "Please man! I have a baby waiting for me! I have to go!"

"A baby?!" Melinda squeeled with excitement. "I'm an aunt?!"

"Melinda," alternate Chris sighed. "He's not related to you."

"But...he becomes _you _doesn't he? Technically, that makes me an aunt right? And you're technically a father," she looked at her brother who was still holding her shoulders. "And you too!"

"I-I..." young Chris started but couldn't bring words to his mouth. "I'm too young!"

"When we get back to the Manor, we'll cast a truth spell on him," alternate Chris told the group. "We'll orb into Grams' old sewing room so we don't bother the others. Come on." Alternate Chris orbed with Colby in his grasp while the other three linked arms and orbed after him.

~o0o~

Once they rematerialized into the tiny sewing room, Colby jumped out of alternate Chris' grasp and asked, "What they hell was that?! How did we end up here?!"

"Trust me, you'll appreciate that power once you become me," young Chris grinned.

"But...there are two of you!" Colby bit back, clearly confused at what was happening to him. "I know! This is an acid trip or something! This is all a hallucination!" Colby laughed manically.

"Uh...no," alternate Chris said. "I'm older than him and from an alternate timeline. I'm here trying to keep my brother from turning evil."

"I don't believe you!" Colby yelled before he produced a fireball in his open palm. The glare reflected in his black painted nails as he glared at the others menacingly. "Stay back!"

"Wait! You don't believe in witches and time travel but you have powers?!" Phil exclaimed.

Alternate Chris thrust his hand out and telekinetically threw Colby against the wall, which extinguished the fireball. "Chris! The truth spell! And make sure it only affects those of us in this room!"

Young Chris was easily able to come up with the spell, because he was the one who studied the Book of Shadows every chance he had.

_For those who want the truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,_

_From now until it's now again,_

_After which the memory ends._

_Those who are now in this room will hear the truth from Colby's mouth._

"Do you think the spell worded that way will make sure none of us reveals our secrets?" young Chris asked.

"What secret could _you _have?" Phil asked.

"None of your damn business!" Chris exclaimed.

Alternate Chris gave a shrug, "Looks like it worked after all."

"Oh my god! Chris lost his virginity!" Phil exclaimed with wide eyes which made young Chris blush.

"How old are you again?" alternate Chris asked with a raised brow.

"Seventeen," Chris answered evenly.

"I don't approve," alternate Chris replied.

"Can we focus here? We still have Aunt Paige and the others to save!" Melinda cut in.

"They're probably already here," Phil told her.

"Well let's hurry this up so we can see if they are all alright!" Melinda said while crossing her arms in front of her.

Alternate Chris nodded before he turned back to Colby, who was still being held against the wall with his TK. "I'll ask the questions and you are going to answer them. What is your real name?"

"I already told you Colby Hendricks!" Colby yelled, surprised that the words flowed from his mouth without wanting them to.

"How do you have my face? Are you a shapeshifter?" alternate Chris asked.

"How the hell should I know how I have your face?! All I do to it is use makeup!" came the answer.

"What's your middle name?" Melinda blurted out as she let her arms fall to her sides. Her brothers all gave her an incredulous look.

"Patrick," came the answer.

"Hmm..." Melinda thought. "Colby Patrick Hendricks...Christopher Perry Halliwell...same initials so I guess he really _is _your past life?"

"Plus we all recognize his soul, so he might not really look exactly like me," young Chris said. "Aunt Phoebe often said she recognized herself and her sisters in their past life as cousins. Yet, the pictures of the cousins that are laying around the house do not look like mom and the aunts. They have similar Halliwell features, but they do not look exactly like them."

Alternate Chris took control of the questioning once again. "How did you form that fireball?"

"Some guy in an alley said he'll give me something amazing if I slept with him. I thought he was going to give me something to pawn or something," came the answer. "Next thing I knew, I was able to make fireballs."

"Sounds like a demon or warlock," young Chris commented. "They're always trying to sway mortals to the side of evil so they will become demons and warlocks. How did you get hooked on drugs?"

"My foster fathers got me hooked on it before he started pimping me out to his friends," Colby's eyes turned to the floor in shame. "I was thirteen at the time."

"I'll kill that bastard!" Melinda growled with narrowed eyes. How could anybody do something so terrible to a child? They were even worse than demons.

Colby shrugged, "I already ran away from him four times."

"Have you ever killed anyone with that power?" alternate Chris interrupted.

Colby glared at the young man and whispered, "Never!"

Alternate Chris gave a nod and said, "Make sure you never do. That will turn you evil. I'd rather not be the brother who turned evil because of my past life's mistake."

"How do you have a baby if you're gay?" Phil butted in.

"That bastard 'foster parent' forced me to have sex with his teenage daughter. He said it would force me to stay with her to protect the baby. He wants me to keep playing a whore so he can get all the money from me so he doesn't have to work."

"Oh my god!" Melinda grasped alternate Chris' arm and said, "We have to get that baby away from him!"

"Even if we did, we cannot keep the baby around here. There's no evidence to make sure the guy doesn't stay away. His daughter's the mother so she would keep the baby regardless of what happened," alternate Chris told her apologetically.

"But, Colby's the father! He has a right to take the baby!" Melinda argued.

"He's underage and currently in the foster care system," alternate Chris explained. "Even if there was evidence prosicuting the bastard, the baby will just be sent to another home."

"We can ask Aunt Paige to help! She's a social worker!" Melinda told him.

"Melinda's right!" young Chris said. "Colby is our past life, so that makes the baby technically ours! Mom and dad can adopt the baby!"

"Tell me you're all not serious!" alternate Chris exclaimed. "There's no technicality about our claim to fatherhood to that kid! What are we going to say to the judge? 'Yeah, Colby here's the father, but Chris and I are his future incarnates from alternate timelines!' We'll be laughed right out of that courtroom and possibly expose magic!"

"There has to be something we can do?!" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, stay out of it because it is none of our business!" alternate Chris shouted angrily.

Colby had been taking in everything the siblings were arguing over and couldn't stop himself any longer. "There _is _evidence!" With that, the others quieted down and turned back to Colby. "He tapes me having sex with his daughter and those friends of his. He sells them to other perverts so he could double his intake from me. If I really _do _have to die soon, I'd rather have _your _parents raising my boy, not that disgusting pervert! What's to say he won't do the same thing to his own grandson?! We need to stop him before that happens! I want my son to be taken care of!" Tears ran down Colby's face as he pleaded, "Please...don't let my son suffer the same life I had to!"

Alternate Chris let his power leave his hand as he released his telekinetic hold on Colby. Colby slid down the wall sobbing as Melinda knelt down and held Colby to her, her motherly instincts taking over, though she didn't have any children of her own. "Shh...everything will turn out alright." Colby's arms wound their way around Melinda's waist as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Alternate Chris turned to his younger counterpart only to see his younger self with tears streaming down his cheeks. Younger Chris turned to him and choked out, "Please...we have to help him..."

Alternate Chris sighed and ran his hands through his hair. If they helped Colby, there was a chance Colby would survive and Chris wouldn't be born as a Halliwell. He didn't know what to do, but with a defenseless baby in the mix, his conscious got the better of him. He shook his head before turning his eyes to Colby. "Do you know where the evidence is?" He watched as Colby nodded. "I need you to give me all the details so I can call this in."

"Uncle Darryl?" Phil questioned. He was still trying to comprehend a boy his age having to suffer so much in his short life, and he had thought not having active powers was bad. This sent his young brain to a whole new level of realizing his life was nothing compared to the life his brother's past life had.

"Yeah...I'll also take Aunt Paige aside and tell her what is going on. As a social worker, she'll need to be on this case," alternate Chris answered. Chris looked up and gave a wavering smile to his young counterpart. "Let's bring that baby home where he belongs."

~o0o~

The others had gone downstairs, leaving Melinda and Colby in the sewing room. Colby had lifted up the window and was sitting on the windowsill with a leg propped up. He took the cigarette away from his mouth and blew the smoke from his mouth. Melinda sat nearby in the lone chair in the room. "Do you think they can pull it off?" Colby asked as he stared out the window.

"I'm sure they can. "They're two of the most powerful witches in the world in my time. If anyone can help, it is them along with my aunt and uncle. I promise we'll bring your son here and keep him safe. And, if you end up surviving, well...I'll still have my big brother."

Colby turned his head to her and grinned. "Am I a good big brother...you know, when I turn into him?"

"One of the best! Our family is very close and if anyone hurts either of us, they'll have eleven powerful witches after their ass!" Melinda laughed and Colby joined in.

He quieted down and gazed back out the window. "Thank you for earlier...it's been a while since I had a shoulder to cry on."

"That's what family does..." Melinda trailed off.

Colby turned his gaze back on her and asked, "Even though I'm not related to you by blood, and after everything I just told you about my life, you still think of me as your brother? It's not like we've ever met before today."

Melinda grinned and said, "I've known you all my life. You may have a different bloodline right now, but there are things that I've noticed about you that my brother has inherited from your life. Like your humor..."

"Defence mechanism," Colby interrupted.

"For him too, when the need arises," Melinda replied. "You were willing to put yourself back into danger for your child. Chris does the same for the whole family. Family is very important to him."

"That must be an unconsious decision because of me not having family, that is, none that I know of. I was alone in this world before Eric was born."

Melinda gave a wavering smile. "Eric's his name?" Colby gave a nod before he turned his eyes back out the window. He took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out the window. "Chris is a loner at times, too. Especially when he's upset. He'll orb..."

"Orb?" Colby interrupted.

"Yeah, that's how we got here. It's a form of teleportation for angels," Melinda explained.

"I never would've thought I'd become an angel someday...not with my life..." Colby replied.

"It isn't your fault. You were dealt a bad hand in life," Melinda told him.

"But...I'm Chris' past life, supposedly, and look at the situation I'm in. What if one of _my _past lives landed me here?"

"I admit it's possible," Melinda pondered the possibility.

"Have you ever met one of your past lives?" he questioned.

Melinda grinned widely and answered, "Not yet, but in our family, it's only a matter of time before I come face to face with one of mine. I mean, Chris met you today...my Aunt Phoebe met herself in the nineteen-twenties when she was an evil witch...my other aunt met her past life when she was an evil enchantress..."

"So all of your family's past lives were evil," Colby asked.

Melinda gave a laugh at that and said, "It seems that way! Except, you're not evil. My other brother on the other hand, he turns out evil in alternate Chris' timeline."

"Alternate Chris?" Colby asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, it's easier to talk to them when you call the older one 'alternate Chris' because he's from a different timeline from where we came from. You see, each decision we make creates as new timeline, like a new branch of the tree. Some people are dead in the other timelines, and others were never born...totally creepy, I know." She gave a few minutes to gather her thoughts. "Do you want to meet the rest of the family? You know, to see where you're destined to end up?"

Colby gave a shrug and answered, "Sure."


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: As a result of not updating once a week like I've promised, here are three new chapters. Lots of things happen within them and I hope they are coherent enough to understand considering the jumping all over the place. I will fix any mistakes in these and previous chapters once the story is finished. Please read and review to tell me how you like the story so far!

**Chapter 12**

By the time Melinda and Colby made their way downstairs to the first floor, alternate Chris had already pulled both versions of his father, his younger mother and his younger aunt Paige aside and had explained everything to them. "That son of a bitch!" Paige swore with anger and tears in her eyes. "I'll help you take this bastard down." She had forgotten her disappointment of not being able to save her future self when alternate Chris had told her he needed her expertise.

"So this young man is really your past life? Are you positive?" older Leo asked.

Chris gave a nod of his head. "We cast a truth spell to find out everything we needed to. He looks identical to me, though I suspect that's because I recognized my own soul inside him. Plus, he has the same initials as me...Colby Patrick Hendricks."

"We have to help them," young Piper commented as she looked around the kitchen table.

"We can't do anything for Colby!" Chris gritted his teeth. "If he lives, I won't be born."

"You'll end up in this family either way," young Leo told his son with a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not the problem, although it would be nice to keep as many things as possible the same as they are now. I _need _to be born. Colby isn't a witch, so he wouldn't be able to come back through time to stop Wyatt from turning evil. What then? The future would be changed too much!"

"Gideon has been stopped..." older Leo started, but Chris interrupted him.

"If Gideon was stopped, I would not be sitting in front of you right now. I would have faded back to my own time by now. Whatever it is I was supposed to do hasn't been done yet."

Piper spoke up, "What if this is what you are still here for? To help your past self redeem himself and get himself clean?"

"I can't explain it," Chris began. "Deep down, I know this mess with Gideon isn't over."

"Well, if it isn't, then we will be more prepared to stop the memory dust to take effect," young Leo stated with conviction.

"Honey," Piper held the landline phone to Chris. "Maybe you should be the one to talk to Darryl. You are the only one of us who knows all the details." Chris took the phone from Piper, stood and walked into the laundry room for some privacy.

~o0o~

Older Piper and older Phoebe felt that with the success of the other rescues, they would be enough firepower to save their version of Paige. While they were in the cell Paige was held in, Wyatt had gone back to his own time to take the Book of Shadows out of the house in case the demons were really after the Book.

Back in the future Underworld, Piper blew the shackles off of Paige's wrists and ankles. She was surprised that they weren't magic-proof, as they easily came apart. "Thanks guys," Paige told her sisters as she rubbed her wrists, which were red from where she was struggling to break free earlier. "How are we going to free my family?"

"The same way we freed everyone else," Piper answered without giving too many details. She turned to her middle sister, "Do you think you can teleport them from here?"

Because her daughters and husband were Cupids, Phoebe had a unique connection to them, where she could think of any of them and they would be teleported directly to her. That was the power of the Cupid. Despite the room being sealed from magic, the power of love was stronger than any wards the demons could put up. She thought of Coop and her remaining two daughters, Parker and Buttercup. Buttercup was the nickname of her third daughter, because Buttercup is her favorite character from Strawberry Shortcake. In a flash of pink, each of them were teleported to Phoebe. "Oh my god, it worked!" Phoebe squeeled.

"Who's there?!" came a voice from outside the heavy door to the cell.

"Oh, nice going Phoebs! Lure the enemy right to us!" Piper commented.

Paige slightly waved her hand palm down to try and calm Piper. "Don't worry, we will take care of him once he gets in here. We can vanquish him, use a spell to remove the evidence and the others will think he abandoned ship."

"I really hope so," Piper said.

"You three...run through the portal, now!" Phoebe ordered as she pointed to the glowing blue portal in the wall.

"We're not going until you come with us," Coop argued. "The portal may close up if we go through it, and then you'd be stranded here."

"He has a point," Paige shrugged.

"Fine, just stay behind us then," Phoebe relented as she turned towards the door.

A large hulk of a demon entered the cavern the Charmed Ones were in, and when he saw them, he yelled out, "Hey!"

"Hello to you too," Piper replied with mock sweetness before she raised her hand and blew him to pieces. "Well, what do you know? No mess!" she grinned.

"What about Henry and the kids?" Paige asked.

"Do you know where they are?" Phoebe asked.

"No, we were seperated," Paige answered.

"Then we need to come up with a spell to bring them all here to us at once," Piper replied.

Phoebe racked her mind for a spell they could use to help their family members, until she finally came up with something.

_Henry, Henry Jr., Tamora, Kat_

_You four know that you are all that_

_Call you once and call you near_

_Orb yourselves right over here._

Paige raised a brow at the unusual choice of words her sister decided to use in her spell while Piper gave a short laugh.

"What the hell was that?" Paige echoed Phoebe's question from when Paige had used a Haiku to vanquish Ludlow. Orbs swirled nearby as Paige's family materialized in the room.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Phoebe grinned triumphantly before she turned to the new arrivals. "Okay, all of us through the portal now!" The Charmed Ones ushered the others through the portal before stepping into it themselves.

-o0o-

Melinda made her way down the stairs with Colby behind her. "Hey, that's a weird look for you, little brother," Wyatt laughed once he saw Colby.

"This is not Chris," Melinda told her oldest brother with a hand on her hip.

"What? Of course he is!" Wyatt told her. He placed a hand on her forehead, "Are you feeling okay Melinda?"

"Wow, he is hot," Colby grinned with a lustful gaze at Wyatt.

Wyatt gave a look of disgust. "Okay, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not into the whole incest thing. Especially with a dude!"

"Melinda's telling the truth," Phil said as he walked past the trio on his way to the kitchen. "His name is Colby. He's Chris' past life in this time."

Colby continued to stare at Wyatt as he said, "At least I'll have some eye candy once I live here. I can't wait until I see him shirtless." Wyatt placed both of his hands up in surrender as he slowly backed away far enough so he could make his getaway.

"Was it something I said?" Colby asked with a grin as Melinda and Phil both laughed.

"Man, that was priceless!" Phil commented as he continued to laugh.

"Why is Wyatt hiding behind the counter?" came alternate Chris' voice as he walked towards the teens, which made the others laugh even harder. Melinda held her stomach as she slid down the banister. "What did I miss?"

Phil tried to control his breathing as he struggled, "Co-Colby...ahehe...w-was..." he couldn't continue with his fit of laughter.

Melinda took a deep shuddering breath before she quickly got out, "flirting with Wyatt!" the three busted out laughing all over again as the older Charmed Ones and their extended family trudged down the stairs. They all exchanged looks as alternate Chris slapped a hand to his face in embarrassment.

"Now, Chris..." older Piper started good-naturally. "What have I told you about flirting with your brother?" Which got snickers from the family members behind her and Melinda, Colby and Phil to laugh all over again.

"You're lucky you're my past life, or I'd vanquish you myself," alternate Chris said as he allowed his hand to slide from his face, with a glare directed at Colby. "If you want to help Eric, you will come with me and talk to Aunt Paige and my parents."

Colby and the others quickly sobered up and Colby gave a nod and followed Chris into the kitchen. Had Colby not have been qorried about helping his son, he would've been laughing again as Wyatt edged along the kitchen wall until he got to the door and ran out. He did throw alternate Chris an amused smirk before sitting at the table with the younger version of Chris' parents and younger Paige.

"Our friend Darryl has been able to request a warrent for your foster father's arrest and he and his team are on their way to make the arrest," younger Leo told Colby.

Colby gave a sigh of relief as he allowed his body to relax into the chair. "Thank god!"

"With Chris'' help, he knows exactly where to find the evidence against the bastard," young Paige put in.

"So...it's over?" Colby questioned.

"Not yet. Not until that man is in jail and then CPS needs to come in and create a case for the court," young Paige explained.

The phone rang and Leo got up to answer it. The others talked amongst themselves until Leo hung up the phone and went back to the table. "Leo, what is it?" young Piper asked.

Leo's eyes betrayed his emotional state. "It isn't good."


	14. Chapter 13

****A/N: Emily and Eric belong to me.

**Chapter 13**

Piper stopped the SUV at the side of the curb. There were a couple of ambulances and a handful of police cruizers on the scene of the crime. Colby opened the door of the vehicle with alternate Chris right behind him as they ran to the house together. Chris glanced into what appeared to be the living room and saw the body bags. He was pulled back into the present as he heard Colby's panicked shout, "Where is he?!"

Chris followed Colby's voice and found Colby bending over a baby crib, picking up the crying baby. A couple of the police officers had tried to quiet down the baby, but they couldn't figure out what to do to calm the baby down. Colby nuzzled the baby in his arms as Eric hiccuped and sniffled in his young father's arms. He turned to Chris and Chris' parents as he asked, "What do we do now? What happened here?"

Darryl stood beside Leo as he explained, "I'm sorry...but from what we can gather, when that scumbag heard the sirens in the neighborhood, he tried to take the baby and run. There were signs of a struggle, so we think he tried to take the baby and run, but it appeared that the girl tried to protect the baby and he killed her before turning the gun on himself."

"That bastard!" Colby wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. "Emily didn't deserve to die! She was a victim just like me!" He looked down at the baby in his arms who seemed to have calmed down considerably. "I'll never leave you. I promise."

Piper wiped her own eyes before saying, "This is terrible."

"What do we do now?" Leo asked Darryl.

"CPS has aready been called," he answered. "They will decide what will happen to this young man and the baby."

"He's coming with us," Piper told her friend.

"That may not be possible. You aren't even foster parents, are you?" Darryl asked.

"No, but I am," young Paige told him as she walked into the room with the others. "They can stay with me while the case is being handled."

"But...why are you involved in the first place?" Darryl wanted to know as he studied each of his friends. He knew there had to be a logical explanation as to why the boy looked like Chris and he was determined to find out what the Charmed Ones could have to gain from helping the kid.

Leo leaned in and made sure nobody else could overhear what he was about to tell Darryl. "Colby there is Chris' past life, and Chris is our son."

"Uh huh," Darryl responded. Now he heard everything. Alternate Chris, meanwhile, ran a finger along baby Eric's cheek. He felt protective of the baby once he saw him, so now he knew what Colby had been feeling back at the Manor as he was telling Chris and his siblings about his son.

"Would you hold him?" Colby asked. "I want to see Emily."

"You don't need to look at her in that condition," Chris replied. "I came from a place full of death...and that is not something you need to see."

"I have to know if it is really her," Colby told his future incarnate. "I need to know if it is true that it is her in that bag."

Leo placed his hands on Chris' shoulders and said, "I'll go with him so he isn't alone." Chris turned his eyes to his father and gave a nod as he held out his arms for Eric. Colby placed his son into Chris' arms and walked out of the room with Leo.

"You're a natural at that," Piper smiled as she walked over to her son.

"Well, I have a lot of younger cousins," Chris replied. "_Had _a lot of cousins," he corrected himself.

"You know what I mean," Piper smiled. "You're a natural father."

"He's not my kid," Chris sighed with annoyance.

Piper gave a nod towards the baby in Chris' arms, "He recognizes your soul. That means he recognizes you as his father, even though _he _is in another room." Paige couldn't help but smile at that, as she watched her neurotic nephew hold the little bundle of Colby's love.

Chris turned his eyes down to the baby in his arms and gazed into the boy's blue eyes and dark hair. "It's crazy, but he looks a little like me when I was a baby."

-o0o-

The officer bent and unzipped the body bag enough to where the others could see the young girl's face. Her blonde hair was matted down by blood in the back of her head. A sob escaped Colby's lips as he fell to his knees. "I-it really is h-her!" he cried.

Leo knelt down behind Colby and wrapped his arms protectively around the teen's shoulders. Colby turned in his spot and cried into Leo's chest. "Shh, everything will be okay."

"W-why...h-how could he do this to his own daughter?" Colby asked.

"Some people are just sick like that. It could be because he was a cruel man, or it could have been because he had mental problems. Most likely it was a combination of both," Leo tried to explain to the best of his ability. He wasn't a mind reader, so he didn't know the circumstances surrounding the crimes that had been committed within that house.

"S-she was innocent and he killed her!" Colby sobbed, which got Leo to tighten his hold on the teen and kissed his forehead.

"It is a tragedy what happened to her, and I'm sorry we were too late to save her...but you have your son to focus on now," Leo tried to tell him. He felt a nod from the teen as he continued to cry. "We'll make sure you and the baby are taken care of. I'm determined to keep you with us, if that's what you want." Colby once again gave a nod, already feeling as if Leo was his own father.

-o0o-

"So you're telling me that Gideon is still around?" older Paige asked younger Phoebe, since her own younger counterpart had orbed off to help with the Colby case. "I thought Leo had vanquished his sorry ass?!"

"He hasn't yet," older Phoebe replied as older Piper set down a teapot on a trivet that was sitting on the coffee table. With so many family members in one house, she felt it best to keep everyone in the living room and sun room.

"There are so many things going on at once, it's hard to keep track of them all," Paige commented dryly. "How are we supposed to put them in order of importance now?"

"Well, obviously, this is no different from our time, except that there are considerably less amount of demons attacking us," older Phoebe put in. "Until today of course...or what would be today for us if we haven't had travelled into the past...oh, you know what I mean!"

"Yeah, time travel doesn't get any easier no matter how long we've been witches," older Piper replied with a sip of her tea.

"I swear, we're like little old ladies sitting around drinking tea and reminiscing about our lives," older Paige laughed.

"Not amusing," older Piper told her sister with a glare.

"Eh," older Paige gave a shrug and a wave of dismissal.

At that time, young Piper and the others returned with Colby in tow. He handed his baby off to Leo and told him, "I want to see if Melinda wants to meet Eric," he gave a sad smile.

Older Piper overheard him and said, "She's up in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows."

"Thanks," he gave her another weak smile and trudged up the stairs.

Once he was out of earshot, younger Phoebe asked, "What happened?"

"His foster father killed his daughter, and then killed himself," young Piper answered.

"Oh, no!" older Piper exclaimed. "How is he taking it?"

"Not well," Leo answered, "but he's trying to stay strong for Eric's sake."

"Trying to stay strong in a difficult situation...sounds like a Halliwell to me," young Phoebe commented.

-o0o-

"I brought Eric back here with me," Colby told Melinda as he walked into the attic. She gave a short squeel of delight before leaving the pedestal with the book and hugged him.

"I finally get to meet him?!" she asked.

Despite his sour mood, he couldn't help but laugh as he said, "You just met me today, and you're _already _excited about meeting my baby?"

"Of course! Babies are _so _adorable!" she grinned.

"Can't deny that. He's downstairs," Colby was about to turn to go downstairs before he saw the demon shimmer into the attic behind Melinda. "Behind you!" he yelled.

Before Melinda could turn to see what he was warning her about, two strong arms trapped her beside her body and she was picked up off the ground. "Let go of me!" she shouted as she kicked out to try and get enough leverage to escape. She managed to kick a plant stand, which had a silver tray full of candles and vials. The stand and its contents fell over with a loud crash. Younger Chris ran into the door in time to see Melinda struggling with the demon and Colby jump on his back as the demon shimmered away.

"No!" Chris shouted into the empty air.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chris orbed downstairs to deliver the news about Melinda and Colby being kidnapped. "That kid doesn't get a break, does he?" young Paige asked, referring to Colby

"Okay, half of you scry for them both while the rest of us mix up some vanquishing potions. We may need them," young Piper ordered, which made everyone jump up to do their part of the job at hand. She turned to Chris and Wyatt, "Try to sense them. I know they may be down in the Underworld, but you'll never know with demons on whether that's where their hiding place is."

Older Paige sighed as she said, "Here we go again..."

-o0o-

Down in the Underworld, the demon threw Colby off his back and flung Melinda in the same direction before smiling evilly. "Well, well..." came an all too familiar voice. "Look at what the demon drug in." Gideon came out of the shadows with the fingertips of his hands touching. He stared Melinda and Colby down as he grinned. "It was nice to see you again, but soon you and your brothers will be dead."

"How did you escape the Elders?!" Melinda demanded.

"I did the same thing that I did with your family," Gideon started. "I used memory dust when they least expected it. I'm again free to continue with my mission."

"I should have known you'd be working with demons," Melinda countered with a glare as Colby pulled her into his arms protectively. "You're supposed to be an Elder, so why are you doing this?"

"What? Not going to try and freeze me again?" Gideon mocked.

"Oh, I'll do more than that to you!" Melinda shouted as she flicked her hands out in front of her to try and freeze Gideon.

He laughed when she realized Gideon hadn't froze. "This room is magically sealed. Good witches cannot use their powers in here...but he," he waved his arm in a dramatic flourish at the demon, "can. As for your question, there is a simple answer. Whitelighters were never supposed to have babies with their charges or any other being. By having children with witches, your father has created an abomination with too much power."

"The power on the side of good!" Melinda argued.

"I know about the evil Wyatt in Chris' future, the one he came back to save," Gideon explained. "By killing baby Wyatt, we won't have to worry about that future happening. By killing you and your siblings, we won't have to worry about Whitelighter hybrids becoming too powerful. Absolute power corrupts."

"Says the Elder on a power trip," Melinda growled. "You're no different than the evil Wyatt!"

Gideon sent her a murderous glare before ordering his minion, "Take care of her!" Gideon decided to orb out so he couldn't be linked to the murder of the Halliwell girl and her brother. Unbeknowest to Gideon, that brother was really his past life.

The demon conjured an athame and threw it in Melinda's direction, but before she could freeze the athame, Colby threw himself into the weapon's path and it became embedded into his chest. "No!" Melinda shrieked as Colby gave pained gasps and dropped to the cavern floor. In her rage, she felt the power rise from the depths of her being and flowing through her body. She flicked her hands out with a piercing shriek, effectively blowing the demon up, vanquishing him for good. His screams of agony echoed off the cavern's walls. Melinda dropped down to her knees beside Colby and she grimaced as she pulled the athame out of Colby's chest. She picked his upper body up as best she could and laid his head down in her lap. Her hands pressed down on his chest to stop the bleeding, and she could see the pain on his face. "P-please hold on...somebody from the family will be here any minute and they could heal you."

Colby's dulled eyes found Melinda's and she sobbed as she knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for very much longer. "T-tell Chris..." his breathing became more labored. "T-to...be-become Eric's father..."

Melinda shook her head and said, "No! You are going to live and raise him yourself! You have to! You can be healed!"

"I-I think...we both know I would h-have t-to die soon...so Ch-Chris could b-be born..." Colby coughed once he finished talking and a trickle of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth. He raised his hands and undid his earring before struggling to pull his rings off his fingers. He placed them into Melinda's hand. "I-I want y-you to have the earring...a-and both Chris' to have the rings."

"C-Colby, no! I can try to heal you! I can't lose you!" Melinda sobbed.

"Y-you haven't...lost m-me...I've been w-with you a-all your life," Colby tried to smile up reassuringly at Melinda, but he felt the lightness of his body as he took one last breath and his form became limp in Melinda's arms.

"N-no!" Melinda cried before she saw Colby's ghostly form become visible outside his body. "Colby!" she wailed.

Death appeared off to the side with an open portal. Colby gazed at his impending gateway to the next life before he turned back to Melinda. "This is the way things are supposed to be. Please don't cry Melinda. What I said was true...I _have_ been by your side ever since you were born." He grinned as he continued, "I'm going to become your brother and we will see each other every day." He looked down at his body with sadness. "Colby Hendricks is free from the pain of his life...now I get to have a large family who will love me and the best sister in the world. Please look after Eric for me, and tell Chris to protect him. He is the perfect choice to raise my son."

"Please, hurry this up," Death interrupted. "This list is getting backed up as you're socializing," he tried to put out some humor for his boring, but necessary job, yet failed miserably with the somber scene in front of him.

Colby looked down at Melinda sadly. "He's right. It's time for me to go."

"Please, don't!" Melinda begged.

"Remember, this is part of my destiny. You'll see, I'll be back sooner than you think. Goodbye, Melinda." Melinda couldn't help but watch as Colby walked over to the portal. He turned once with tears in his own eyes before walking through it. Melinda turned her gaze to the stalactite ceiling above trying to force her voice to call out to one of her brothers, hoping they would hear her. But, nothing would come out except a long wail of despair. The force behind it erupted into an invisible shockwave of emotion, which penetrated every demon and living being that it came into contact with as it spread outward.

-o0o-

Once Colby lay dying, both versions of Chris fell to the floor in agony. Young Chris was curled up in a fetal position while alternate Chris held on to the sofa while clutching his stomach. "What's happening?" young Paige asked.

"Ugh! Colby is dying!" alternate Chris answered through clenched teeth.

"We have to get to him!" young Piper exclaimed.

"H-he's fading too fast!" alternate Chris replied as he sat all the way down on the floor and leaned against the arm of the sofa. Beads of sweat formed on both boy's faces as they fought through the pain to stay conscious.

"M-mom, it hurts!" young Chris sobbed.

Phillip got down on his knees and tried to heal his brother, but it wasn't working. Alternate Chris noticed this and said, "That isn't going to work...the pain won't stop unless Colby is healed, or he dies."

"But we can't stand here and watch you suffer!" older Phoebe protested. A few minutes went by until finally both Chris' bodies relaxed and they slowly stood.

"He's gone," alternate Chris told the family. All of a sudden, both Chris' and both Phoebe's doubled over in pain. "_Now_ what?!"

Older Phoebe placed a hand over her heart and said, "I don't know how it is possible, but this is Melinda's emotions. It's like...she's projecting her pain out somehow."

"S-she must have seem him die," younger Chris realized. "I-I can sense her now." Chris didn't wait for anybody to respond before orbing down to the Underworld where he knew his sister was. Once he saw her, he walked a little closer. She was holding Colby tightly in her arms and stared out in front of her silently. "Melinda?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and was immediately drawn into a vision. One of Colby being killed with an athame, followed by the conversation of both his physical self and his ghostly self. Once he was pulled out of the vision, he stared down at his hand in shock. It couldn't be a new power, could it? His power was telekinesis, not premonitions. Yet, he had felt Melinda's emotions as an Empath would, and that was a power advancement of his Aunt Phoebe.

"I know how he became you," Melinda started as she continued to stare at nothing.

"What?" Chris questioned.

"He jumped in front of me...he sacrificed himself to save me...and now he's gone because I couldn't heal him! If Phil was here, he would've been able to heal Colby and I wouldn't have lost him!" Melinda began to sob again and she hugged Colby's body closer.

"But...you haven't lost him...he's me," Chris echoed Colby's words that he had heard in the vision. Chris knelt down by Colby's head and studied the body his own soul had inhabited at one time. Chris ran his hand through Colby's silky hair and smiled gratefully, "Thank you..."


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait for an update. I had an _extremely_ difficult time trying to come up with something for this chapter. I hope this chapter is okay for you all, it's more like a filler chapter than anything else. Well, here it is!

**Chapter 15**

Thenoz was sitting on his throne when the powerful wave of emotion hit him and the other demons nearby. They all doubled over in pain, since demons couldn't handle the range of human emotions that ordinary beings could tolerate. Once the wave dissipated, one of the demons asked, "What was that?"

"Where did it come from?" another asked.

"I do not know," Thenoz began. "But whatever created that shockwave could help us gain power in the Underworld. Whomever, or whatever just used it, can be used as a weapon against anyone that seeks to gain control over us all. Who's with me?" The handful of demons in the lair all cheered before Thenoz held up a hand for silence. "Go and try to find who used that power so we can capture them!" The demons and warlocks began to shimmer and blink out of the chamber before Thenoz gave a malicious grin to his two comrades who stayed behind.

"I think a little investigation is in order," Atsiar told the other two.

"Indeed it is," Ottaon grinned back.

"Imagine boys," Thenoz stood and paced a little in front of the throne. "If it was a living being that used that power, we can capture them and train them to become our assassin. Anybody who got in our way could feel the wrath of that being if they can use that power as if it were a beam."

"You want to know who used that power?" came a voice from nearby. The three demons turned and watched as Gideon walked closer to the three of them.

"What business do you have here, Elder?" Thenoz asked.

"I think we can help each other out," Gideon smirked. "I want the baby of Piper Halliwell dead, and you three can have her daughter."

Ottaon cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me. If we work together, we can stop those abominations from being born. They are too powerful."

"But…if we kill them when they are babies, how can we use her power? You make no sense, Elder," Atsiar replied.

"The Charmed Ones and their families from the future are in our present thanks to something that happened to them in their time," Gideon explained. "I say we should get rid of the children and the Charmed Ones' husbands before they go back…"

"Their husbands and children will still be around in their future because we would only be eliminating their future selves, not their present selves in our time," Ottaon replied.

"All the more reason to get rid of them now before they can go back," Gideon explained. "Once the future selves are eliminated, you can focus on the husbands and Wyatt of this time period."

"An Elder willing to kill good witches and their offspring?" Atsiar asked. "I guess even Elders can turn evil."

"I have not turned evil!" Gideon shouted as he pointed to the demon. He took a breath to regain his composure. "What I must accomplish is for the greater good. We cannot have half-breed children as powerful as the Charmed children running around the world. They can be swayed by evil easily and can destroy the world as we know it. And I promise you, demons will not escape their wrath. The evil Wyatt from the alternate timeline proves that absolute power corrupts."

Thenoz clapped his hands as he said in a mocking tone, "What a very nice speech. It was _so_ _touching_." He gave a shrug before continuing, "But we can take care of this ourselves, Elder."

"You need my help and you _know_ it," Gideon replied.

"I doubt that," Thenoz said. "You have no business here, so why don't you leave before an upper level demon vanquishes you?"

"Perhaps we should hear him out?" Atsiar asked. "If he has information we can use…"

"No!" Thenoz interrupted. "I think he is trying to lay a trap for us. Is that it Elder? You give us this '_information'_, and then we attack the Charmed Ones only to be vanquished. I'm onto your plans and it isn't going to work."

"I'll let you think about what I've told you. You'll see, you'll need my help," Gideon chuckled before he orbed out.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** For those who have played the X-Box game, L.A. Noire, you'll find the voice of Brian Krauss, who plays Leo on Charmed. The character he voices looks _identical_ to Brian, which is totally awesome! Just wanted to let you all know about that if you didn't already.

**Chapter 16**

"I think we should tell the police that it was suicide, you know, because he was upset about what happened to the mother of his child," alternate Chris suggested.

"But that's not true!" Melinda shouted with anger. "He was murdered!"

"We cannot tell the police that..." older Piper started before she was interrupted by her daughter.

"Why not? It's the truth!" Melinda argued.

"I know it is honey," Piper started with a regretful look. "But if we told the police that, the case they open will never be closed, because they'll never find the culprit."

"Isn't there another way? We cannot drag Colby's name through the dirt like that. He doesn't deserve it!"

"Melinda, it's alright...I think he would approve of our plan," young Chris began.

"How do _you _know?" she demanded as she turned on him.

"Because I used to _be_ him. We do this the way the other me suggested," young Chris told her. Melinda swiped at her tears and began to storm off. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"None of your damn business! I just want to be alone right now!" was the reply he received as she made her way up the stairs to the second floor.

"Please, give her some time and space," Victoria pleaded gently. "She watched your past life die in her arms. I'm sure she felt like she was losing you."

Young Chris gave a sigh and asked, "What can I do to make it better? I don't want her angry at me."

"Go be her brother," Victoria advised.

-o0o-

Chris gave a knock on the door to Gram's sewing room, since that was where he sensed his sister. She knew her bedroom wasn't hers in that time period, so she didn't want to intrude into her aunt's personal space. "Can I come in?" When Chris heard no reply, he opened the door and walked in anyway. He watched Melinda as she was putting Colby's rainbow gothic cross earring into her right earlobe. Melinda checked herself out in the mirror and was thankful that Colby had used his last bit of strength to give her the gift, and she decided she would wear it proudly.

Melinda made eye contact with Chris as she continued to gaze into the mirror. "He left you and the other Chris his rings."

"I know," Chris closed the door and walked the few steps needed to hold his sister. Tears sprang to her eyes and Chris asked, "Why did you get so attached to Colby?"

"He was there for me, even though we were strangers," she answered. "I felt like the one day we knew him, he was more of a brother than you, Wyatt and Phil combined."

"You're still thinking about that?" Chris asked with mild shock, which got her to give a slight nod. "I'm sorry you feel that way." Melinda closed her eyes as she bowed her head in shame. "I promise I'll make more of an effort once we get back to our time." A few minutes passed before Chris asked, "What happened to the demon that had killed Colby?"

"I vanquished him," Melinda gazed once more into the mirror at Chris. "I don't know how it was possible, I mean, I was able to blow him up like Mom does. Gideon said..."

"Gideon was there?!" Chris interrupted.

"Yes. He told me that the place we were in would block good magic, so how could I have used my powers?"

"Obviously Gideon was only trying to psych you out so you'd be too afraid to fight back. He was planning on you and Colby both dying today. That bastard!" Chris' hold tightened around Melinda's shoulders, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you really needed me. You've done enough fighting on this trip. I want you and Phil to both get some rest and let the rest of us handle everything from now on."

"But," Melinda started, however she was interrupted by Chris.

"No. There are enough people here to help defeat Gideon before he can do any real damage. You've been through enough for one day. My god, has it been only today since we got here? So many things have happened."

"What do we do now?" Melinda asked. "Gideon was able to use the memory dust on the other Elders again, and now he's running loose."

"I don't know," Chris admitted. "I should go talk to the older version of me and see what he thinks. Do you still have those rings that Colby gave you? He and I should take a look at them before something else interrupts us." Melinda reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out six rings of various gothic styles, everything from bats to gothic crosses, and handed them over to Chris. "Thanks. You should go downstairs with everyone else. You'll be safer in the group than you'd be in here on your own." Melinda gave a nod and followed Chris out of the room.

-o0o-

Once young Chris saw that his sister was safe with the rest of the family, he grabbed his older counterpart's hand and led him upstairs to his parents' room. He closed the door and held out the hand which had the rings in it. "Colby wanted both of us to split these amongst ourselves."

"I'm not really into jewelry," older Chris replied while staring at the rings in the other's hand.

"Think of it as remembering our past," Chris told him. "Speaking of which...I need to ask you some things about your timeline."

Older Chris turned and walked to the window. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"I had a dream that Mom had been killed on my fourteenth birthday...and I screamed out for Dad, but he never came to help me," younger Chris revealed. Older Chris' body stiffened at the words that came from his young counterpart's mouth. "I also had a dream where a woman named Bianca died trying to save you."

"Stop it!" Older Chris whirled around and glared hard at the teen. "I don't want you to say that name!"

"Why?" younger Chris asked.

"Because...she was my fiancée," older Chris told him.

"I...see..." young Chris replied as he placed the rings on the nightstand on his mother's side of the bed. "I do not know Bianca in my timeline."

"I'm sure a lot of things are different," older Chris said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Young Chris sat beside him. "Yeah...seems that way. I'm a senior in high school, and I'm committed to somebody else." He grinned as he thought of his one true love, according to him. "The person I am with is an amazing kisser, and the sex is amazing." He turned a serious look to the alternate Chris. "If I'm dreaming your memories...that must mean that I..."

"Am going to get all of them?" older Chris finished the thought and the other nodded. "Probably. You'll maybe end up fearing Wyatt for a while, but remember, he isn't the same as _my _Wyatt. I'd trade for yours in a heartbeat."

Younger Chris gave a knowing grin. "No you wouldn't, because that would mean that even more innocents would be hurt and you wouldn't let that force loose on another timeline because then you'll feel guilty."

"Yeah, your right." older Chris seceded with a shrug.

"I'm not going crazy, am I? Getting your memories?"

Older Chris shook his head. "I don't think so. I do not understand what is happening to you, but for your sake, I hope it doesn't disrupt your life too much."

"There is another thing we need to talk about..." younger Chris let his sentence trail off.

"Eric?" older Chris asked with a nod from the other.

-o0o-

"So...I have an older sister..." Melinda studied Victoria in order to try and see a little of herself in the Whitelighter. She couldn't really see it though, because she received the Halliwell looks through and through. Wyatt on the other hand had a few similarities, such as the blonde hair and the face structure. The two of the older siblings had Leo's features, while Chris shared Victoria's eye color.

"That's right," Victoria smiled. "Though, I am _way _older than you considering I was born in the nineteen-twenties."

"Wow...I cannot wait to tell my friends at Magic School I have a big sister!" Melinda replied full of awe. "Do you think we'll be able to spend some time together once this is all over?"

"I think that can be arranged," Victoria smiled warmly. "It's about time dad settled down again. He used to sleep with a different woman every night," she turned a smirk towards both versions of Leo, and they both ended up looking around sheepishly.

"Who _knows_ how many siblings we have?" Phil commented wryly. "Maybe he'll have other kids like Wyatt does?"

"_What_?!" Older Piper shrieked.

"Oh, sheesh!" Wyatt ran his hands through his short blonde hair as he stopped himself from cursing.

"What the hell is Phil talking about?!" Older Piper demanded as she glared at her oldest son. Everyone else was staring with wide eyes at Wyatt.

"See what you did? I told you to keep that to yourself!" Wyatt shouted at Phil.

"I'm sorry!" Phil yelled back in a panicked voice as he sought shelter behind young Piper. "It just came out!"

"That's the problem with you! You always have to go running your mouth!" Wyatt snarled.

"Enough!" older Piper shouted at the two of them. "I need you to tell me what Phil is talking about, right now mister!"

"This isn't really the time," Wyatt tried to say.

"No! This is the perfect time! He said kids, so how many?!"

"I..." Wyatt sighed in defeat and turned his gaze to the floor to avoid his mother's furious glare. "I have one kid...a son with one of my charges...and there is one girl that I know of from the high school Chris and Melinda goes to."

"A mortal," Phil piped up.

"Haven't you caused _enough _damage?!" Wyatt demanded.

"She deserves to know!" Phil defended himself.

"Phil's right," young Paige replied. "Does she know about magic?" With the shake of Wyatt's head, Paige continued. "So, what is she going to think if the baby starts showing signs of powers from the womb?"

"Who _are _you?" Melinda directed her question at Wyatt.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not the brother I grew up with..." Melinda's eyes filled with tears once again.

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Wyatt asked.

"You're supposed to be my big brother! You shouldn't be having sex!" Melinda bit back.

"Listen! My sex life is nobody's business but my own! I've been having sex since I was sixteen little sister, so leave me the hell alone!"

Melinda yelled in frustration and thrust her hands in front of her, causing a vase near Wyatt to explode before she orbed out.

"Here we go again!" Wyatt shouted towards the ceiling. "Acting like a stupid drama queen for attention!"

"That's enough, Wyatt," older Piper said evenly. "Do you see what your actions have done? You got a mortal pregnant for goodness sakes! And a high school girl at that?!"

"What in the hell is all this yelling about?!" alternate Chris asked as he and his younger counterpart came down the stairs.

"Big brother got some girls pregnant," Phil commented dryly.

"With how many girls he sleeps with on a weekly basis, that's not surprising," young Chris replied with a hint of sarcasm. Baby Eric began to cry while being cradled in young Leo's arms. All of the yelling had woken him up, so young Chris walked over to his father and held his arms out.

"All of this yelling woke him up. Thanks a lot," he told the others. "Shh..." Chris rocked Eric in his arms as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'll go with him," young Piper slowly stood and followed after the teen.

"We should focus on getting back to our time, we do not belong here," older Leo told the rest of the group. "This talk with Wyatt will need to wait until everybody is safe."

"Leo's right," older Phoebe started, "it's time we go back and go up against the demons that had trapped us all."

"How can we do that when we don't know who they were?" older Paige asked.

"And what about Gideon?" P.J. asked.

"We've dealt with Gideon before," older Phoebe said. "We need to trust that the younger versions of ourselves will figure everything out, just like _we_ did."

"But it was almost too late," older Paige argued lightly.

"I know, honey...but it is best we leave this up to them. We shouldn't interfere any more than we have already done," older Phoebe smiled. "Once we get back to our time, we will stay together until we find out what those demons wanted and why. Before we go, we need to erase their memories."

"No!" young Phoebe shouted. "You can't erase our memories with Gideon still out there to kill Wyatt!"

"We have to. Future consequences. We've lived through enough of them by messing with time travel that I do not want to take any chances," her older counterpart said.

"Hold on!" Wyatt interrupted. "I don't want to turn evil!"

"Trust me," older Phoebe said with a grin. "We've lived through what is going to happen. Everything will work out for the best. That's what Chris from the alternate timeline is here to stop. He _does _succeed, trust me."

"Yeah, he dies trying to save me," Wyatt replied bitterly. "He shouldn't sacrifice his life for me."

"He _chose _to sacrifice himself because he loves you," older Phoebe said.

"What if he dies and the alternate timeline is still there?" Wyatt asked. "What if me from that time continue to torture and kill everyone? What if he still exists?"

"Then there's nothing we can do about it. What happens, happens, no matter what timeline it is. Everything happens for a reason," older Phoebe replied. "Trust me; everything works out in the end. You're living proof of that."

Wyatt heaved a sigh before saying, "I'll just have to trust your word Aunt Phoebe."

"Yes you do," older Phoebe giggled.

"So...would we at _least _be able to remember who is after baby Wyatt?" young Paige asked.

Older Phoebe shook her head. "No, if we allow you to remember that, it may have unforeseen consequences. We cannot take that chance."

Wyatt placed a hand on his forehead before saying, "Fine, but I don't like it."

~o0o~

Melinda had heard enough as she sat hidden behind the wall at the top of the stairs. From her vantage point she had heard everything the others were saying. She orbed into the kitchen where the two versions of Chris were. Chris from the alternate timeline held Eric in his arms while _her_ Chris flipped through the future version of the Book of Shadows. "They're talking about going back to our time," Melinda revealed. "They want to erase the memories of everybody from this time."

"_What_?" alternate Chris asked. "What about baby Wyatt? I came back to save him from turning evil, and now that we know Gideon is behind it, they want to erase that knowledge?!" Melinda gave a nod and he continued, "That's insane! Here, hold Eric." Chris handed Eric to Melinda and she walked over to the kitchen table to sit beside young Chris. Alternate Chris stormed out of the kitchen to confront the others.

"What do you think about everything that is going on?" she asked as she cradled Eric in her arms.

"I don't know," her brother replied as he continued to flip through the book slowly. He took a glance at his sister and his newfound son and gave a smile. "I'm going to keep him."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. He cannot go with the other Chris back to his timeline with Wyatt being as dangerous as he is. He agreed that Eric will be safer with us. I hope we can get all the paperwork sorted once we get back to our time. It will be difficult to explain a baby from another timeline if he doesn't have the necessary papers."

"That's great!" Melinda exclaimed. "How do you feel about that?"

Chris gave a shrug. "I'm not sure to tell you the truth, but I feel as if he _really _is my son. That must be Colby's feelings coming through me. I'm a little concerned about what mom and dad say about this. Who knows how they'll react."

"Well, Eric won't be the only grandchild they have once they get back," Melinda replied sadly. "I know it's stupid, but Wyatt getting all those girls pregnant? I feel like I don't know him anymore."

"I know what you mean," Chris told her. "I knew he was sleeping around, but getting girls _pregnant_? I thought he was smarter than that."

Melinda decided to change the subject. "If we really _do _have to erase everyone's memories before we leave, I want to at least let the other you remember all of us. You know the two of us, Wyatt, Phil, Eric and Colby. I want him to go back knowing he could have what _you _have."

"Yeah. I'll talk to mom about that. It'll do him good to remember all of us. He's from a different timeline, so I don't think that will do _too _much damage," Chris replied as he continued flipping through the book. He gave a sigh before looking up to study Eric's peaceful face. "I hope they're doing the right thing erasing everyone's memories." Melinda gave a solemn nod of agreement.


End file.
